


The yakuza's wifes

by imanotaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (some) Homophobia, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fashion designer Eren Yeager, Journalist Armin Arlet, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Erwin Smith, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Survey Corps are a yakuza family, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Levi Ackerman (32) is a rich businessman with a sharp mind who cold and rude to everyone. He's also a yakuza who doesn't mind killing people, especially if said people hurt his beautiful angel.Eren Yeager (25) is a fashion designer who works on a fashion magazine. He is a very happy, sharp young man whojust wants to draw all day. One day, when he visited his adopted sister at work, he meet an angry bussinessman, who stole his heartErwin Smith (36) is the man who started the billion dollar company called Wings of Freedom. At night, Erwin is also an yakuza who controls several cocaine and gun roads. There is only one person that can make him forget all the bad thing in his life is his kind Armin.Armin Arlert (24) is a journalist who starts his career in the same magazine his best friend works. He has a brilliant mind and a kind soul, who just wants to live peacefully. One day, when he went to meet his friend Mikasa at her new job, he met the knight he always dreamed about.This is the story of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I promise to be brief now. This story was inspired by Business as Usual from Kadzuki_Fuchoin. It inspired me to do a yakuza AU, based on their daily lives. I really tried to balance the two ships, so I apologize if one gets more attention. This work will have some violence too, but not much (i think...).
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so sorry for the mistakes
> 
> Have fun!

Eren sat down in front of his best friend Armin, with his hot cup of coffee in his hands. The coffee shop was almost empty, except for some college students and some other busy people. Sipping his drink, the brunet heard his friend sigh. 

 

"We're going to have to attend that gala next week, right?" He asked, closing his book. Eren smiled as he read the title of said book. War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy in Russian. The bright-eyed man continues to drink, letting the blond speak to his heart's content, "I understand it's a part of the business world, but we have nothing to do with it. I feel like I'm some eye candy or toy."

 

Eren leaned against his seat, watching the leaves rustling outside, "Erwin adores you and you know it. I understand that you feel uncomfortable about the gala and all the people," Guilt filled the blond's face, forcing him to avert his gaze, "But he wants to show you off. What's the problem in that? Besides, I'll be there if you need company."

 

As soon as he was done talking, Eren looked to the tables next to them. He couldn't believe Levi and Erwin had actually hired bodyguards to protect them. Like Mikasa wasn't enough.

 

"No, I can't--" His best friend's voice brought him back, "You'll be with Levi and I don't want to interrupt you."

 

Rolling his eyes, Eren took another sip of his drink. Armin was going on a spiral, and it would only get worse, "When they start talking about business, I'm gone. And you were complaining Erwin got home late, do maybe you teo can get it on after the party."

 

Armin's cheeks turned red, remembering all the nights he spent making love. He treasured those memories, when Erwin would show his protective -and some times possessive- side. 

 

Recently, he would come home at two in the morning, exhausted. Most of the times Armin was already asleep. 

 

"Cheer up," Eren said, with a smile on his face. Taking his sketchbook and pencils out of his messenger bag. His hand moved gracefully as he started to draw his next design. Not looking up, he continued, "He loves you, so you don't need to worry. By the way what do you think of this?"

 

And with that matter settled, the two young men spent their next hour happily talking over coffee, drawings and books.

 

 

**~~**~~**

 

Theguards were all lined up when Erwin and Levi entered the warehouse. Showing respect, they all bowed when the men entered, with their most trusted members followed them, with expressionless faces. 

 

There was a man kneeling in the middle of the otherwise empty place. He was in his fifties, with dark hair and green eyes. Stress marks filled his face, making him appear much older than he really was. As his gaze landed on the two men walking in, the man gasped. 

 

Erwin undressed his expensive coat, handing it to Mike. Levi, on the other hand, sat down on a lether coach a few feet away from the man. 

 

"So, Mister Saito, how are you in this lovely night?" The raven asked, signaling for Oluo to give him a cigarette. Saito faught against his restraints, but with no luck. The cord was so tight it would actually wound his hands if he tried. 

 

Erwin sighed. If Levi continued like this he would have to cancel his plans to get home early. He missed Armin, a lot. The blond had to work after hours because of the new cocain deal they made with the Koreans, not giving him a chance to spend time with his lover. 

 

"You are here because we found out you've been selling our guns to the Americans," Levi said. The man's emerald eyed widened with fear, pleasing the yakuza. The raven stood up, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

 

"No, I didn't, I swear!" Saito shook his head violently, annoying the powerful man in front of him. After extinguishing his cigarette, he grabbed a fistful of his prisoner's hair, clicking his tongue. 

 

Levi wasn't in the mood for this shit, he just wanted to go home, where his angel would be. So, he punched Saito in his guts, making the man gasp in pain. 

 

"Boss, I swear! It wasn't me!" The man begged, hoping to see some mercy in those steel eyes. But they were filled with rage and anger. A very dangerous combination. 

 

Letting go of the man's oily hair, Levi grabbed a baseball bat. Swinging it around a few times. The man shivered with fear, knowing what happened to people who betrayed the Survey Corps. Or hurt one of the bosses' lovers. There was a rumor that Smith had buried someone alive because they threatened to kill his boy toy. 

 

"If you say that you didn't sell them, why do you receive a generous amount of money two days after every gum shipment arrives here? And it must also be a coincidence that we always find out that some guns are missing in that time period," Levi stated, getting impatient. It was obvious that Saito was the one who was stealing from them and it was fun to strip him from his pride, but he wanted to be with Eren. Cuddle with him as they watched one of the shows his angel liked or do more adult stuff, which they haven't done in a while. 

 

The raven swinged his bat, aiming at the man's stomach. As he expected, the man cried in pain before coughing up blood. Saito screamed in pain as he received another hit to the stomach area. 

 

Levi turned around, and handed the bat to Mikasa. The young woman took it without any hesitation, nodding her head at the silent command. 

 

He headed out the warehouse, accompanied by Erwin, but he stopped midway. Turning to his loyal subordinates, the yakuza boss said, "Eren wants you all for dinner tomorrow."

 

And with that, the power men left the warehouse, leaving the traitor to be tortured. 

 

 

**~~**~~**

 

Eren was in the kitchen, cooking his dinner. He didn't know if Levi was going home, but he always made enough for everyone. As he was stirring the tomato sauce for his special lasagna. It was Levi's favorite.

 

The brunet was so focused on his cooking that he didn't notice his lover enter the penthouse. Or that the yakuza was leaning in the doorway, smiling as he watched his angel cook. Licking his lips, Levi noticed how Eren's boy shorts hugged his delicious butt or how the brunet was wearing one of his old T-shirts, which has hanging from his shoulders and showed the beautiful tanned skin that the yakuza loved to bite. 

 

Sneaky like a cat, the raven wrapped his strong arms around Eren's tanned hips, making the young man gasp.

 

"Levi!" He exclaimed, turning around. The older man kissed him, making Eren moan. Wrapping his arms around the yakuza's pale neck blushing. They separated a few moments after, needing to breathe, "W-welcome home."

 

Turning the stove off, Eren finished the sauce. Levi sat down on one of the wooden stools, signing some reports. The younger man sang softly while he layered the lasagna. 

 

"You're cooking my favorite, right?" He asked, looking up from his papers. Eren nodded, setting the tray in the oven. 

 

"Yep, now help me set the table."

 

 

**~~**~~**

 

Erwin and Armin were happily cuddling on their coach, watching a romantic movie. The younger man was almost falling asleep, feeling safe in his lover's strong arms. Turning around, he rested his head on Erwin's chest. 

 

"Do you want to go to bed?" The older man asked, his deep voice awakening Armin. The blond opened his eyes, smiling. 

 

"Will you carry me there?" He asked, with a cheeky smile. A light blush appeared on his pale face, making the older man chuckle. 

 

Standing up, Erwin wrapped his arms around his lover's lithe body and picked him up. Armin giggled grabbing the businessman's neck for support. 

 

"I feel like a princess," He laughed. Erwin lead him to the bedroom, laying Armin on the bed. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before leaning in for a kiss. Armin ran his fingers through Erwin's soft hair, letting the older man explore his body. 

 

"I need you inside me" Armin whispered, cupping his lover's face. 

 

 

**~~**~~**

 

Mikasa kneeled down next to the man, who was knocked out. She checked the man's pulse; weak, but still alive. The woman took out her Glock 17 and shot the traitor between his eyes. This was a message to everyone who tried to rob them. 

 

Turning around to Reiner and Bertolt, she said, "You two go to Rivaille's place and guard, while Mike and Gunther go to Erwin's. No one enters, no one," She commanded. Mikasa was first in command in the security part of the Corps. Meaning she assured the protection of the Headquarters and the bosses and bosses' lovers. She climbed to the top quickly, for her composure and her fighting skills.

 

"Three of you will dispose of the body in the Sina bay. Neither Armin nor Eren will find out about it, get it?" And with that, all the guards went to their designated places. With that, the day ended. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin struggling with their asshole of a boss. Who knew working at a fashion magazine was this tiring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you've given me and this fic. I'm really happy!
> 
> So this is the second chapter. And a new player appears... 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Eren face-palmed as his boss continued to yell at him. The man was just stupid, he concluded. Five minutes ago, the brunet walked in his office - politely - and informed Mister Shadis that he couldn't cover the gala, because he had been invited to attend it already. But the man wouldn't understand.

 

"What do you mean you were invited? How the hell did someone like you get invited?" The brunet took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his cool or else this would go terribly wrong.

 

So, Eren ignored the 'someone like you' part and answer the question, "My adopted sister knows a guy... Who got us tickets..."

 

Oh that was a terrible lie. And it only seemed to make the man even more furious, "What?! If you don't want the job then say it, you lazy ass!"

 

Eren looked at his boss, half shocked half concerned about his intelligence. What part didn't he understand? Now he was certain Shadis was stupid. He could feel his temper rising, and he still tried to calm down.

 

"Why do you want me to cover the party so much? You're always saying that my writing sucks, so why me?" He blew up, shutting up the older man. Eren started to panic, imagining his boss' response. Surprisingly, Shadis just look away and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something.

 

After a while, he finally spoke, "You're right, why would I want you? I'll just ask someone else," The once furious man now talked so quietly that the brunet could barely hear him. Sitting down, he pointed to his door. Eren stood up and turned around, ready to walk away, but the older man stopped him.

 

"Eren, uhm... I didn't mean it." The guilty look on his superior's face made Eren feel bad. Maybe he shouldn't have lashed out at him.

 

With his his hand in the doorknob, the brunet nodded slowly, "I know."

 

~~**~~

 

Levi Ackerman sat in his office, checking the profits of one of his clubs. It didn't come as a surprise that club Rose was doing well. He checked some more documents until a soft knock took him back. His cousin walked in, sitting in a seat in front of his desk. She was one of the only people who could behave like that, or else they would get a bullet on their foot.

 

"How did it go yesterday?" He asked, leaning back.

  
  
She crossed her arms, remaining calm, "Vinno and Jonah cleaned the warehouse while Keno and Furlan threw the body out. The police radars were clear, but I warned Ren that something might come up."

 

Levi nodded, looking at the photo he had on his desk. It showed them kissing, surrounded by tulips. Eren took the picture without his knowledge when they visited the brunet's parents in Germany. Two months had passed since then, making the once cold businessman smile. That trip was one of the stops in their honeymoon.

 

Putting those thoughts aside, the yakuza turned to the woman, "Do you know Eren's schedule?"

 

Mikasa answered almost immediately, "He has a meeting with some of his colleagues at four and then I'll go shopping with him and Armin for the gala."

 

He had chosen the right person for security after all. Looking at his expensive clock, the raven nodded in approval. He could still manage to see his lover at lunch break if he ran some red lights. What was that compared to murder and torture.

 

"Tell Oluo to take my Bentley out of the garage. I'm going to take Eren out to lunch."

 

~~**~~

 

Armin looked up from his work to find his superior in front of him. Shadis sat in Eren's empty chair, resting his head in his hands before sighing. The blomd journalist shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking hesitantly at the older man.

 

"Sir?... Is everything okay?" He asked. The Head Editor ran his hands through his head several times before finally looking up at Armin. He looked around, searching for someone.

 

When the older man settled down, he spoke, "Where's Yaeger? I haven't seen him in a while."

 

The blond smiled kindly, still confused. This wasn't Shadis' floor, so what was he doing? "It's his lunchtime, sir. He went out to eat."

  

Nodding, the man looked out the window. The sky was full of clouds, but he could see the sun shining. The man sighed once again, his head in a labyrinth of thoughts.

 

"Yeah, you're right... He told me earlier that he was going so he couldn't write an article about it. Do you know who he's going with?" Armin felt his heart tighten; he couldn't tell the truth... could he? Everyone had the right to date who they wanted, so it wouldn't be unusual. After all, he dated Erwin Smith for a while.

 

Still, he decided to lie, "His sister, Mikasa, knows one of the planners, so she got us tickets," The blond patted himself on the back mentally. He managed to tell half the truth, so it the weight in his subconscious was lighter. Apparently, Shadis took it as well, something that surprised him.

 

The man seemed far away from Earth when he shook his head affirmatively. Curiosity filled the young journalist, wanting to know what was wrong with the short-tempered man. Shadis was always shouting and reprimanding people, so it was strange that he seemed so out of it.

 

"Is that so.." He whispered, his eyes still outside. His chin was now resting in his hand as he watched the trees dance along with the wind. It was a beautiful day. Even if he felt rotten on the inside.

 

Hearing someone run up the stairs, the men looked at the open door, that led to the writing department. Eren Yaeger appeared, with his tanned cheeks flushed, his chocolate hair all messy. He was panting, tired of all that exercise after lunch. But the brunet stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the head editor. Making an unnamed face, he walked to his desk, where the older man was sitting.

 

Dropping his messenger bag next to his desk, Eren took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "Are you going to shout again? Or are you going to tell me everything I do is horse crap or that I'm a lazy-ass?"

 

Armin felt bad when he saw the hurt look on the man's eyes. He watched as the older man stood up and walked to the brunet. His walking was now confident, a sign that he was being his mean and angry self again. Armin smiled; at least that meant that he was feeling better. Even if all those questions didn't make any sense.

 

Shadis narrowed his light brown eyes, looking at the unshaken fashion designer, "I was going to apologize for what I said, but you don't deserve it."

 

That left the younger men shocked, with their eyes open as the Head Editor walked away. The brunet sat down, huffing. There was something really weird happening, and Armin wanted to find it out.

 

Opening his laptop, Eren started to work. Following his advice, the blond continued his article on the upcoming gala, which he was going to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll try to reply to every comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala is starting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to apologize for not updating, but I had national exams and I had to study.
> 
> It's not beta'd so I apologize for the errors!
> 
> Have fun!

Levi licked his lips as he watched his beautiful husband check himself in the mirror. Eren was dressed in a white shirt with a black suit and jacket. The turquoise tie that accompanied the outfit made his bright eyes.

A cheeky smiled appeared on his face as he looked at the yakuza's reflection in the full body mirror, "I knew you only married for my looks."

Levi walked to Eren, embracing his lover. He started leaving kisses in the tanned neck, making the younger man moan and lean into his touch.

The raven made his way up to the brunet's ear. He sucked the sensitive skin, making sure the mark was visible. Eren was his, and everyone should know it.

"L-Levi..." Eren purred, closing his eyes. His mind was clouded with pleasure as he felt his husband's chest against his back.

The yakuza's hands started wandering, until he reached Eren's ass. He groped it, making his lover whimper.

Fuck the party, this was more important.

~~**~~

Near their house, Armin and Erwin were getting ready. The younger blond straighten his light brown vest as his older lover button his white shirt. When he finished, Armin's pale arms were wrapped around his neck and kissed him in the cheek. The businessman looked at his lover, with a little smile.

"I think you look beautiful, Armin," He complimented, looking at his husband's attire. He had dressed a white shirt under the vest and a pair of pants the same color as said vest.

He embraced his lover, pulling him closer to his chest. A light blush appeared in Armin's face, feeling the warmth leaving the older man's body.

"I love you," The journalist mumbled. He had made the right decision after all.

~~**~~

Both couples arrived in the same limousine. Reporters and photographers went nuts as another celebrity car pulled over. One of the security guards opened the door and let Levi out, his arms locked with Eren. The cameras started flashing and microphones flew in their faces. The tall guard made space for them to pass as the paparazzi got distracted by Erwin and Armin exited the car.

The ball hall was huge, with gold and white decorations. There were several tables near the musicians, who were playing a soft jazz song. The room was crowded with famous people, who started approaching them as they entered.

Akira Daichi, an actor who played the recent action movies, greeted Levi and Erwin, ignoring their lovers.

"Mister Ackerman and Mister Smith, pleasure seeing you here," He said, admiring the blond's body. Armin furrowed his eyebrows, watching the actor lick his lips. He cleared his throat, stretching his hand. He didn't care about the man's acting career, he was throwing himself at his husband!

"Armin Arlet-Smith, pleasure to meet you," The journalist greeted,feeling slightly annoyed. The actor had a disgusted look on his face for a fraction of a second. He eventually shook the blond's pale hand, with a fake smile.

"Arlet-Smith? W-what?" He asked, his gaze shifting between the businessman and his lover. He pointed at them, surprised, "Are you two--?"

"Married? Yes," Eren interrupted, frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "And we're married too, so you can leave us alone because none of them will fuck you. And if they do, I'll castrate them personally."

Levi chuckled, kissing his lover on the cheek. He looked at the actor and raised his eyebrow and maintained his unamused expression, "You heard the man, get lost."

The actor didn't say a word as he turned around and walked away. Eren smiled, shaking his hips triumphantly. The raven smiled proudly as he watched his lover.

Meanwhile, Erwin was surprised by his lover's actions, "You never use my surname, so why now?"

The younger man looked away, embarrassed, "I-I just felt like it, okay? It's not a big deal, okay?"

His stuttering and blush told him otherwise. The businessman leaned in and whispered in his husband's ear, "You don't need to be jealous. I'm yours."

"Guys!" A shout came from the red haired woman with blue eyes also known as Isabel Magnolia ran towards them. She was wearing a white shirt and beige pants. The light pink coat she had flowed behind her as her steps came to a halt.

Eren smiled as the overly excited woman was followed by an exhausted Furlan. The man panted as he was done chasing the small woman.

"Hey, Iz," The brunet greeted, high-fiving her. Farlan bowed his head to his boss' respectfully, "What's up?"

The woman jumped excitedly, "I saw   
Kaiya Oshima back there!" Armin looled at her, confused. His husband did the same, as they didn't have much knowledge on those films, besides the movies they see on the weekends. They mainly watched Star Wars, though.

"The one from Our love paths!" She exclaimed, making Eren gasp.

"That was a good show," The brunet stated. He let go of Levi to join Isabel, "Let's see if we can find her!"

They wondered off to the crowd, leaving the yakuza's and the journalist alone.

"She was really happy," Armin concluded, watching the pair search for the actress.

Erwin nodded and looked around, spoting Mike and Oluo sitting on a table, "We should go to our table."

As the couple started heading to their shared table, Levi and Furlan stayed behind, as they talked about business.

"Cho Hei is coming to Japan in two days. He wants to meet us in three days," He informed his boss, as the raven thought over it.

"What does he want?"

"He says a new drug has been developed in China, apparently, and he wants to sell it to us," Furlan said, adding to what the yakuza already knew. The man stopped in his tracks, looking back at his subordinate.

"Do you know more about the drug?"

"No, boss. He didn't explain more than that."

"I want to know more it and tell Erwin about it. Cho Hei is up to something, I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the gala and the Cho Hei problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is up! I hope you have fun!
> 
> This isn't beta'd!

Eren and Isabel returned to the table ten minutes later, with a sad look on their faces. The brunet sat down next to his lover, who wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"We didn't find her," Eren said, resting his hands on the white tablecloth.

Levi smiled at him, "Don't worry, love. I bet you'll see her again."

Eren nodded, giving his husband a peck on his lips. Armin smiled as he talked to Isabel and Furlan. He looked to the side, a woman with dirt blond hair appeared in his line of sight.

"Eren, isn't that Mamushi Naoki?" He asked, making everyone turn their heads. The woman had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a silk dress in exotic patterns under a white lace caftan.

"Yeah, that's her. Should we talk to her?" They were co-workers, but their fields were very distinct. She was the model for their covers while they wrote the articles.

The model actually looked their way and waved at them. The best friends stood up and went to greet the beautiful woman.

Levi leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. Furlan leaned in and offered him a cigarette, which the yakuza took. He lit and took a drag out of it before he spoke, "Cho Hei is coming to Japan with a new drug."

Erwin raised an eyebrow as he stared at the smaller man, "Does Xia know about this?"

Oulo shook his head negatively, "No, sir. Yih didn't sent me any kind of email."

The blond man stared at the tablecloth and tapped his fingers on the table. He took a deep breath as he thought over it. It was strange for Xia not to came to Japan, since they wanted to propose a new business. Was he going to betray them? If this was true, Armin could be in danger.

"We need to call Xia. We need to know what he's trying to do," He concluded. Mike nodded, taking a mental note. They could go to war, simce they had the man power and the weaponry, but they had to be very careful with their moves.

"Xia wouldn't try to start a war. He's too dependent of us," Levi spoke up, extinguishing the cigarette. He observed the room as he watched his husband ending his talk with the model.

The brunet smiled as he skipped to the seating people, "Do you want to dance? Mamushi said they'll start playing a waltz in a bit, so..." He waited for his lover to answer.

The handsome man stood up and raised his right hand, "Will you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

As Eren happily took his hand and the couple walked away, Erwin and Armin stayed behind, enjoying the music and the peace.

"Do you want to dance?" Erwin asked, watching his lover. People started to gather in front of the musicians.

Armin smiled kindly, "We both know we can't dance. There's no need to prove it," He patted the older man's shoulder and closed his eyes. The music filled his ears as he leaned into the strong body next to him.

Erwin smiled as he rested his head on his lover's one. Their fingers intertwined as they continued to enjoy the music. Erwin would do anything to keep his husband safe.

~~**~~

Eren and Levi spun gracefully as Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake valse was played by the musicians. The people that weren't dancing watched the couple as they danced. The brunet giggled as they gave another spin.

"I feel like a princess dancing with Prince Charming," He admitted, laughing.

Levi smiled and whispered, "You're the most beautiful princess here Eren. Never forget it."

A blush appeared on his tanned face as they continued to dance. Levi could be very romantic when he wanted.

~~**~~

Armin was really tired when Mike drove them home. All that social interaction made him exhausted. Erwin was very good with people, that was one of the reasons he was a successful businessman. But he preferred his little group of friends.

That was why when they arrived in their bedroom Armin feel asleep. He was so happy to be home.

Erwin ran his fingers through his husband's hair. He took out his phone and went to his office.

"Mister Smith, what a coincidence," The calm voice said, picking up Erwin's call seconds after he dialed his number. Jung Xia was like a fox; he killed his way up to the top of the most powerful drug cartel in China. He could very well stab them in the back if he wanted, "Cho Hei has betrayed me. The drugs he is bringing have showed various side affects."

Erwin sat down on his office chair, opening a file Mike left on his desk. Hei was supposed to arrive at 19:45 at Tokyo International Airport, from Hong Kong. In flight 187, accompanied by Shen Lim and Fu Jiahao.

"I wanted to warn you, but it appeared that you already knew it. I'm going to be visiting Japan as well. No one betrays me."

Erwin took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. This was going to give him a headache.

"I'm counting on your alliance, Mister Smith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! And a meeting with the chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new chapter! I must warn you that this chapter will contain some graphic threats. And gunshots. 
> 
> I'm not very proud of this one, but I hope you enjoy it!

Eren opened his and Levi's walk in closet and grabbed his Nirvana T-shirt and his fake varsity jacket. He wiped his hair and checked himself on the mirror. He looked really good with his skinny jeans.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the message.

_We're outside._

Since Levi was going to arrive late because of work, he and Armin decided to invite the guys for a movie. They were going to watch it in the big screen Levi brought them. A wedding gift he said.

He opened the front gate and informed the guards about his friend's arrival. Armin was the first to arrive, obviously.

"Hey, what are we watching?" He asked as he put the homemade lemonade in the fridge. Eren crouched down near the TV and picked up a Dvd

"The boy and the beast."

~~**~~

Levi, Erwin and Xia sat down in the limousine. The chinese leaned back on the leather seat, sighing.

"Hei isn't going to survive the meeting," He informed, placing a string of ebony hair behind his ear. Erwin looked at him from the corner of his eye for a second and then back outside. He had a really bad feeling about this; even if he had arranged more men to secure Armin. Eren had unconsciously helped them when he arranged their movie party.

"You don't need to kill him," Levi stated, lighting a cigarette. Xia looked at him curiously, "If we sent him to China with some needle marks, plus if we made some men confess against him, he'll be executed."

The man nodded, tapping his fingers on his seat, "You're right. But it wouldn't be any fun."

The raven chuckled and unlocked his phone, revealing a picture of a sleepy Eren. He smiled and stored it in his suit pocket. The suit that Eren bought him for his thirtieth birthday. One of his best days.

~~**~~

Jean sat down next to Armin, watching Eren insert the dvd in the player. The brunet ran to the couch and grabbed the bowl of popcorn in the coffee table. The blond laughed as his friend cheered at his perfect landing.

"You guys have a lot of luck, you know?" Connie said, munching on his popcorn. Armin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Jean gasped and snapped his fingers, "I know what he's saying. You two are married to one of the most wealthiest men of all Japan."

Armin blushed and looked away. He thanked the stars for the day he decided to visit Mikasa at her new job and meeting Erwin.

Eren, on the other hand, was defensive, "What does that mean?"

The blond layed his hand on his shoulder, "They're kidding, Eren."

The brunet rolled his eyes and pouted as he leaned back on the couch. Jean chuckled at Eren's childish tantrum, which was rewarded by a punch in the arm by said brunet.

~~**~~

The three men's steps echoed on the warehouse. Furlan, Oluo, Mike and Yih walked behind them, ready to take out their guns.

Inside there was a man in his forties with slicked blond hair and blue eyes. He had a briefcase in his hand and half dozen men behind him.

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples; Furlan offered him a cigarette, feeling his anger. The raven played with it in his hand. He could be fucking the brains off his beautiful husband instead he was here stuck with a chinese traitor who didn't even show up to his own meeting. Probably because he was shiting himself with the thought of facing Xia.

"Where is Hei?" Erwin asked in perfect Mandarin. Shen looked at them with narrowed eyes. He lifted his briefcase and opened it. Inside there were five packages of a white power.

~~**~~

Eren and Armin smiled as they watched Jean's car leaving the parking lot. Connie and Sasha took the bus and Jean offered to take Marco.

They started walking away, under the bright moon. Eren closed his jacket, feeling the breeze.

The street was dark even if the moon was shinning with the stars. Armin looked at the road, feeling his heart accelerate. It was half past eleven, so it was pretty late.

As the blond looked at the night sky, he felt something strike him in the head. His vision became blurry and he felt like he couldn't control his body. He looked to the side, as his lithe body fell towards the ground, only to see his best friend unconscious in someone's arms as his own consciousness was slipping away.

~~**~~

Erwin groaned as the bullet fired by Shen landed on his arm. Thankfully, it only scrapped him. The blond slid to the ground as Levi killed two more men with precise aim.

Xia was having his fun too, killing three more traitors. Mike ran to Erwin for assistance, worried about his boss.

"Are you alright? Boss we need to go to the hospital," He exclaimed, observing the wound. Erwin waved his hand, making Mike back away, "Sir... W-we have a problem."

The older blond narrowed his eyes and looked at the man in front of him, with a dark expression.

"What happened?" His wound ached, but his mind could only focus on the little blushing blond that changed his life.

"Mister Arlert has been kidnapped, along with Mister Yeager," He informed as Levi, Xia and their guards continued to slaughter the men. Erwin stood up and pointed his gun at three fleeing men. With five bullets, the blond annihilated the man. He reloaded the gun and emptied it on the corpses, "Who did it?"

Mike looked to the ground, gathering some courage. He looked at his boss once again, "Cho Hei's man."

Levi stopped shooting, leaving Furlan, Mikasa and Oluo to take care of the enemy. Erwin was a calm man that only resorted to violence when needed. Besides, his face showed pure anger.

"Levi!" He shouted. The raven kept his gun and walked to the blond man.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What happened?"

"Hei kidnapped Armin and Eren thirty minutes ago. Isaka has no idea where they are."

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his anger rising, imagining his angel hurt and in pain. His hands started to tremble. The yakuza ordered his men to stop, making everyone stop. Xia looked at him with an amazed look.

Levi reached to his belt and took a knife out of it. He strode to Shen Lim and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt. He pushed the man against the wall with one hand and pointed the knife to his jugular with the other.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned in the man's ear, "If anything happens to my Eren, I'll hunt you down and I'll cut you open like a deer. After that, I'll take all your guts out and cut them in pieces to serve them for dinner."

The man widened his eyes as he heard the raven's dangerous voice and sadistic smile. He raised the blade, making a small cut in Lim's neck.

Erwin stepped forward, with a calm expression, "If Armin has a small cut in his body, I'll hook you upside down and kill you like a fat pig in a slaughter house."

The chinese man gulped, visibly shaken. His eyes shifted between the yakuza's until a female voice came from the shadows.

"I'll do it personally if you don't want to do it I'll do it gladly. But we need him to send the message to Hei," Mikasa said, with her arms across her chest.

Erwin nodded and turned around, leaving the warehouse. But before that happened, he pointed at Shen, "If I don't know about Armin in two hours, with every half hour that passes I'll cut one of your organs. I'll start with your right ear."

The powerful yakuza then left the warehouse, accompanied by his trusted secretary and guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If there is a possibility of several things going wrong, the one that will cause the most damage will be the one to go wrong.' -Third Murphy's law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter!!
> 
> In this one we finally find out about Armin and Eren!! And this one features the kidnapper!!
> 
> I hope you have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

Armin slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. The back of his head hurted. His memories were fuzzy, so he couldn't remember where he was.

He looked at his surroundings; the blond was laying down in a cheap bed. He sat up and his eyes widened as he noticed his clothes were different.

His gaze shifted nervously around the room. It was a small space filled with wood boxes and crates and some steel shelves, which made Armin a bit more frightened. Claustrophobia was one of his biggest fears.

But now wasn't the time to be scared, Armin needed to be rational and find a way out. He had to remember what happened and discover where he was so that it was easier to make an escape plan. Armin stood up, but he almost fell down as his head started spinning. He was feeling sick, something was wrong.  
The journalist raised his pale hand to his head, only to see blood fill his fingers.

As his mind raced for answers, he laid down. If he rested for a little he could focus and find a solution for his situation.

Moments later, his mind had created a very plausible theory. Someone had hit him in the head so it was easier to transport him. The explanation was that the kidnapper wanted a ransom from Erwin.

But as he thought over it, the blond chuckled at his luck. Murphy was right, every solution bred new problems.

~~**~~

Mikasa was always someone who faced fear head on, but this was different. Her expression was calm, even if she was very nervous on the inside. Levi was a passionate man and everyone knew it. The ones who dared to hurt his husband were presented with a painful and slow death. On top of that, he was very protective of his lover; no one was allowed to touch Eren in anyway or look at him in a certain way. The raven was a very dangerous and powerful man, indeed.

The young woman knocked lightly on the wooden doors that led to the office. As the yakuza allowed her to walk in, she saw how calm her boss was. His husband was missing and he was sitting on his desk chair smoking? Mikasa's blood boiled at Levi's actions, but as she approached the man her thoughts stopped.

A recently cleaned hunting knife was resting on top of the table, creating a lump in her throat. By the looks of it, Levi had also smoked half of his cigarettes, which meant he was both nervous and impatient. His pale face was covered in darkness and his grey eyes were narrowed as the yakuza looked outside his window.

Levi continued to stare at the moon, ignoring Mikasa. It had past forty minutes after he discovered his angel was in danger. He had made sure Lim understood what meant to harm Eren, but unfortunately the Chinese was still alive.

Mikasa put a file in front of her boss, finally earning his attention, "I looked up Hei's transactions and I saw he sent a lot of money to a bank account in the Cayman Islands."

He scanned Hei's bank account movements and concluded that she was right: 500,000 yen had been sent to an unknown account. The yakuza raised an eyebrow at it; Hei was at the bottom of the food chain, so he had to get the money somewhere else.

Sensing her bosses question, she continued, "He got half from a loan shark and the rest as profit for the drug he tried selling to us."

Levi nodded, analyzing the current evidence. He was familiar with ordered kidnappings. The client paid a certain amount to a professional kidnapper, who followed the client's wishes. If you had the right connections, you could hire one from the Deep Web or simply hire some tough guys on the street. Hei had paid a very small amount of money for a kidnapping, and there were two people involved. Or he knew the guy or the kidnapper really liked doing his job and didn't care about money.

~~**~~

Eren groaned as he woke up, feeling pain behind his neck. He looked around, only to find an old plastic table and some broken furniture. His mind was in a turmoil as he remembered what had happened and where he was.

He walked around to see if his mind cleared, but with no results. His memories were disorganized and blurry until he found a scattered mirror resting near an old wardrobe. Eren looked at his reflection; his eyes were sunken and his hair was messy and greasy. He turned a around just enough for him to see the two huge burn marks in his neck. Someone had tased him?!

He ran to the door, as his mind panicked. He remembered how he heard someone approach them in the middle of the night, but he was knocked out before he could turn around.

After some attempts, Eren lost hope of opening the door. It was locked on the outside. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling hopeless. He wanted to get away, but there was no way out. No windows, back doors or anything for him to use to defend himself.

'Levi would know what to do', he thought as he slid down to the floor. He was so confused and scared; where was he? Who did this to him? Was he going to die?

He wanted Levi to hug him like he always did: sneaking behind Eren and embracing him, showing him all his love. He covered his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had to calm down, not everything was lost.

He stood up once again, feeling confident. He walked to the door that held him captive and started banging on it loudly.

"Hey! You coward! Where the hell are we?! Where is Armin?!"

After a while, Eren was tired. No one answered his questions or told him to shut up. He was all alone.

~~**~~

Erwin sat with Mike as the secretary informed him of the latest developments on the case, "Neither Hei or Lim bought plane tickets to flee. I called Inspector Ren and informed that Hei is to be deported as soon as his whereabouts are clear. Oluo and Petra asked around and the locals saw two suspicious people. We couldn't get their named and we can't say that they are the ones who took Mister Arlert and Mister Yeager."

Erwin's temper rised again, thinking about his lover. Armin was alone and all he could do was wait. It made him furious to be this powerless. The What if's' in his head made him even worse. What if they were too late? What if Armin was in pain? What if he hated him? What if he found out about the yakuza and wanted to divorce him?

Mike had grown to like and befriend his boss' spouse. His sharp mind and kind heart made it impossible not to. But reality came knocking on their door; sooner or later this would happen and the outcomes could be disastrous. If the truth came out, the end of both his bosses' marriages was almost certain. Or this could become even worse and Mister Arlert or Mister Yeager wouldn't come home. If that happened, Japan's underworld would crumble and blood would fill the streets. Innocent or not.

  
~~**~~

Eren's shifted to the door when he heard someone unlock it. He got on his feet quickly and backed away, fearing that his kidnapper had some sort of weapon. The door opened slowly, making the brunet's heart to beat like crazy.

A tall man walked in, with a burlap sack in his head with two circles for the eyes and a huge smile drawn on it. The man's eyes were dark, with a mischievous sparkle in them.

Eren continued to take short steps backwards, not wanting to make the man angry. He was half his kidnapper's size and from the looks of it, the man was strong.

As his bright eyes scrutinized the newcomer, he noticed the blood stained golf club in his hand. The brunet widened his eyes, looking around for a way to run. The man kept walking slowly towards him, with a happy glint in his eyes.

Eren gasped as his back his a wall. He was trapped. The sounds of calm footsteps echoed in his ears, making his desperate. He had to get out.

But it was too late, he was already near him. Eren was paralyzed with fear, his eyes never leaving the weapon. He watched, helpless, as the murderer raised the club. He closed his eyes as the man swung it down, aiming at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your feedback in the comments!
> 
> (500,000 yen equals 4,582.76 US dollars)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the cliffhanger and the yakuza's progressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Un-beta'd

Seconds passed by and nothing happened. Eren opened his eyes, only to see the man's smile behind the mask. He looked up and saw that the golf club was inches away from his skull. He released a shaky breath as the adrenaline rush ended. His knees could barely hold his weight as his eyes filled with tears.

The man leaned into Eren's ear. The brunet shivered, feeling the kidnapper's breath in his ear.

"This is your last warning, Mister Yeager. Do not do it again or I'll send a video to your lover of me beating you up with the club. Got it?"

Eren nodded, sliding to the floor as tears rolled down his tanned face. The man walked away, swinging the weapon as he sang a lullaby Eren could barely hear. He stopped suddenly, with the golf club in the middle of the air. He looked over his shoulder to the weeping brunet.

"Since we already met, you can call me Ivan."

~~**~~

Erwin and Levi sat in their meeting room, with their most important staff. Mikasa was standing up, going over all the details of the kidnappings. She pressed a button in the remote that belonged to a small TV in the end of the room and an image appeared. Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi stood up.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, his voice raised. Mikasa looked straight into the raven's eyes and passed to another photo. It consisted of a letter written with cutout magazine words. It said:

In twelve hours, I will replace your beauties' oxygen with carbon monoxide. Good luck finding them.

P.s: The blond might die sooner due to an untreated concussion

Erwin punched the table, unable to contain himself. That letter was an open invitation to war and he was more than willing to play.

Everyone in the room were wide eyed, except for Levi. He had a murderous look on his face. He grabbed his favorite knife and started playing with it.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, starting at her. Mikasa passed to a small video where a hooded figure placed the envelope in someone's doorstep.

"As you can see, we don't know who the sender is, but the letter was put in my house. I analyzed it and there were no fingerprints."

Levi cleared his throat and stopped spinning the knife between his fingers. He pointed it at the woman, "I know you care deeply about Eren and Armin, so I will trust you. But I want Cho Hei in warehouse 3 by 1:45 or else I'll kill you."

Mikasa nodded, seemingly calm. She understood the reason behind the threats; everyone had been on edge since they found out about Eren and Armin's disappearance. She had decided to let her bosses rest so that they could have a clear mind.

Erwin sat on the edge of his seat. They still had time to save his love and when he catched the piece of shit who did this the yakuza would have his fun.

Mikasa took a deep breath. This was were it got ugly, "I searched around the Web to cross match the back account to orders via text, but the search was too wide to precise and the ones who use those websites wipe the computer systems."

She turned the TV off and leaned down to quickly type something on her computer. The room was silent, mostly because everyone was nervous around the bosses.

Mikasa cleared her throat to make sure she was heard, "Fortunately, I found something that might help us. This was posted in a private forum accessed by kidnappers," She turned around to turn on the TV. The screen was split in half, showing two videos.

In one of them there was a brunet looking at the distance, as if hope had abandoned him. But his eyes sparkled with a need for survival; the young man was wandering in his mind. The other one displayed a small blond curled into a ball in an old bed. He had a painful expression and his lithe body was shaking.

"We can get their location with this. If we intersept the live feed we'll get the exact IP address," Furlan said, quickly running to the computer. Erwin followed him while Levi joined Mikasa.

"How much time will it take?" The blond asked, looking at his subordinate as he started some program.

Levi called Mikasa to the end of the room. He leaned in against the wall and said with a low voice, "I still want Hei. At the same time."

The woman nodded slowly, walking away. Erwin scratched his head, frustrated.

"How long will it take?"

Furlan sighed, continuing to work. His  
blue eyes never left the screen, avoiding his boss. It wasn't something easy to interrupt a live stream, but this guy was smart. Firewalls after firewalls, encrypted systems, ect... It was hard to find the end of the maze.

~~**~~

Even if it was hard for him to concentrate, Armin had arrived to a conclusion. He was being kept in a large building, because their kidnapper seemed to walk an awful lot. On top of that, he and Eren were being kept in the same hallway.

Unfortunately, he was tired and his head was aching. He couldn't figure a way to talk to his best friend.

Armin sat down and took a deep breath. He looked around the room until he noticed an unusual box in a corner. He stood up painfully and walked to it. It was made out of cedar wood with golden strings. It had a small lock shaped in a heart.

The blond felt bad for opening it, but it could give him informations to make an escape plan. Inside, there was an old photo of two people: a teenager with long, dark hair and an older man with his arm draped around the boy. The image remained Armin of his husband. Erwin was always caring, loving and always bought him things, even if the blond got mad at him. His lover was a gentleman, through and through.

Armin placed the photo next to him in the floor before he took a journal cut out. The headline said: 'House burnt down in Tokyo'. The blond read the news with sadness in his heart; the family that was sleeping in the house died, except for the older sibling.

Steps came from the beginning of the hallway. Armin stored the documents in the box and quickly stumbled to the bed.

An old lullaby was sung by the man. The blond stayed still as he heard the door being unlock.

"Blondie, wakie wakie," The criminal's deep tone made the young man jump in his place. He turned around and saw the man place a tray of food on the floor, near the door.

Armin stood up and stared at the floor as he walked to the plate of food. The man watched as the younger man sat down and eyed the suspicious food.

"I didn't spike it, kid. I don't want you going Rambo on me like your friend over there," He said, pointing outside. Armin grabbed the plastic fork and scooped a bit of mashed potatoes. He took a bite out of it as the man left the room.

So Eren was alive. He smiled in relief; at least not hope was lost. Now all they needed was an escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho Hei is located by the yakuza, and Eren joins Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... But good (I hope)
> 
> So we're getting closer to the rescue!! Yay
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

Eren felt lost; nothing had happened in hours. Or at least that was what it seemed. The grey walls got pretty old soon, and he couldn't count the hours because he didn't have any windows to see the sun. His game plan was to knock out Ivan when he brought food. But the man was huge and there was no way in hell he could physically outrun him.

So the brunet decided to take the friendly route. He waited for food time patiently. Ivan kept them well feed, giving them food in short periods of time.

When he heard the familiar sound of footsteps, Eren stood up. He watched the man unlock the door and come in.

"Here you go, Rocky," He placed the tray on the floor, always keeping his distance. Eren smiled, finding his first coversation topic.

"Why don't you come close to me? Are you afraid of me?" The tall man stopped, looking at the floor. The brunet cheered silently as the man continued to he silent, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Ivan faced his prisioner. His eyes were empty and shadows surrounded his once mischievous face.

"No."

Eren frowned and crossed his arms, "No? Why?"

The man gulped, trying to find his voice, "... You remind me of someone I knew."

Curiously spiked in the younger man's mind, "Who?"

Ivan's expression changed, being filled with sudden rage. He sprinted towards Eren and wrapped his calloused hands around the tanned neck. The brunet struggled against hid hold as the man choked him.

Turquoise eyes swelled with tears as Eren fought for his life. With his last strength, he managed to raise his hand and scratch Ivan on the cheek. He fell to the floor, panting, as the criminal released him.

"Eat," He said as he walked away, "You'll be dying soon."

  
~~**~~

The group of yakuzas remained silent as they watched their boss' lover being almost suffocated to death. Furlan cleared his throat and continued to work. The faster he finished this, the better.

"Riv doesn't need to know this," Isabel said, shocked.

Petra nodded in agreement, averting her gaze, "Especially because neither Mister Ackerman nor Mister Smith are here."

"Mister Arlert hasn't moved much," Oluo said, looking at the screen. The blond was on the cheap bed for fifteen minutes. Which was bad, considering the letter.

"Good news is that they located Hei," Furlan commented, scribbling something on a notepad. Everyone nodded, the confortable silence filling the room again.

  
~~**~~

It was 1:35 and Mikasa stood calm next to Hei. Surprisingly, the man seemed calm as well. She had also caught Lim and gave him a proper beating. Fortunately Levi would be here soon.

"Let me go and your friends will be okay," Hei threatened. Mikasa ignored him, continuing to look ahead. The man talked very good japanese, which impressed her. But Hei had paid someone to hurt Eren and Armin, "C'mon, babe."

Mikasa swang her arm and punched him in his already crooked nose. The man screamed and sweared in Mandarin. Lim averted his gaze, trying not to piss the woman off.

Someone started clapping behind them, making Mikasa snap around. Levi, with Oluo behind, was the one making the soumd. She bowed as the yakuza took off his jacket. Erwin sighed and took out the gun from his holster. He unlocked the safety and turned around. The sound of a gun being fired was followed by Lim's horrific scream.

"The one thing I despise the most are cowards," He said, sitting down in a metal chair.

Levi chuckled, asking Oluo for something. He gave his boss a tool that was a mixture of an axe and a hammer. The raven stood up and took it with a sadistic smile.

"Do you know how the prisioners of the gulags were tortured?" He asked, walking around. Mikasa stepped away, letting her boss move freely in the warehouse. Levi spun it around in his hand and stopped right in front of Hei.

The chinese nodded, saying 'no'. The yakuza rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't, "The torturer would break the prisioner's nose several times, and then pass to the chin. If he didn't talk, he would do te same thing to the shoulders and then te shin."

As he talked, Levi would give Hei a small tap on the places he was talking. Hei flinched every time the raven moved the instrument.

"Let's start off easy," Erwin said, standing up. He walked slowly to the Chinese, feeling like he was running out of patience, "Who did you hire?"

The chinese was quick to answer, "I don't know."

"Wrong answer," Levi stated, bringing the instrument down to Hei's nose. The man shouted and tried to free himself from the cords, only to receive a kick in his back from Mikasa.

Erwin grabbed his chin and made him look up, "Who did you hire?"

Hei glared at him, "I don't know. He called himself Ivan."

The raven shook his head, waving the weapon, "I take it. Where are they?"

The chinese man gulped, "I don't know."

~~**~~

Eren screamed as Ivan dragged him out of the room by his hair, "You fucking psychopath! Let me go!"

The brunet struggled against his kidnapper, kicking the air. Ivan stopped walking and scrutinized him. After that, he whispered into his ear, "Stop struggling or I'll cut that pretty throat of yours."

"Do it," Eren dared, with a grin on his face.

The man's laughter filled the hallway, making the brunet feel inferior. Ivan still wouldn't let him go, with a tight grasp on his hair.

When the criminal finally stopped, he spoke, "I like you, Yeager. That's why I'm letting you see your friend."

Eren widened his eyes. The strong man pulled him to his feet, but chained his wrists. He gave him a small push in order to make him move.

They were silence the whole trip, but the brunet memorized the path and searched for a way out. The hallways looked the same, with cement walls and almost no doors.

Ivan took out a keychain filled with similar keys and picked one. He unlocked the door and pushed Eren inside.

Armin stood up quickly, going into into a defense position. His face lit up as he laid eyes on his best friend.

Ivan took the bonds off the younger man's hands and closed the door. When the man walked away, Armin ran to his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Eren. He had hand prints on his neck and a swollen cheek, "Did he do this to you?"

The brunet walked to the bed and ran his finger through his hair, ignoring his quesion. Nervously, he stood up and started pacing around.

He pointed at the door, "The plans changed. Ivan received a phone call earlier and it appeared that he got new orders."

Armin stared at him in confusion, "Ivan? You mean--"

"Yeah, him." Eren sighed and shook his head. He looked around the room, "We need to get out of here."

Armin ran to the box and took out the the news and the photo. He gave them to Eren, who inspected them.

"This is--"

"Yes," The blond interrupted. His best friend smiled widely.

"We can use this."

Armin leaned against the wall and matched his smile, "Yes we can."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to answer all your comments and I appreciate the kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a tough guy and Armin is a smart guy who can figure things out very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I catched a cold... But here it is! Shit is hitting the fan now!
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

"Motherfucker's good," Furlan cursed. Hours had passed and no result. The ID kept changing and the intermission process was harder than he remembered. There was no way he was working alone. That giant couldn't do something like this.

Petra sighed, resting her head on the table. Furlan was working hard, but they weren't doing anything. Oluo and Mike were out with the bosses, so they had their hands full. She had never experienced the real thing, but the rumors said that Mr. Ackerman was ruthless, while Mr. Smith preferred psychological torture. She was still amazed how they managed to meet their husbands and fell in love. But it wasn't her place to judge.

~~**~~

The plan was changed a lot. So much that they were currently chained to the ceiling. They had been thrown into a white van and went to another abandoned place. This time possibly near the docks, Eren predicted, since he heard boats and seagulls.

Ivan smiled as he grabbed a machete from a small steal table,  
The man weighted the weapon, moving his wrist. Armin looked at Eren, scared. The brunet reassured him, smiling. They were in a bad situation, but they knew about the fire.

"So, gentlemen, as you can see, the plans changed. My boss--well, one of them-- said that your little husbands almost found out about our location. So here we are."

Eren looked around, inspecting the surroundings. It was very dark, so maybe it was late night. And the police was close to catching Ivan, the only thing they had to do was wait and survive.

Armin raised an eyebrow. It was weird that the criminal didn't mentioned the police, he instead talked about Erwin and Levi. Wasn't the police involved? Hadn't they contacted the police? But they were working late, so Erwin would be arriving home around this time. If that was the case, then why did they almost found them out? Maybe he was overthinking everything.

Ivan narrowed his eyes and swung the weapon between them, "Now, who will be my first victim?"

The man smiled, "How about Mr blondie over here?"

Eren's eyes widened. He couldn't let Ivan hurt Armin. He was more fragile and smaller, besides being younger. The brunet could take a beating, he was used to it from his high school time.

Armin flinched as Ivan ran his fingers through his hair. Because he was bound to the ceiling, he couldn't fight back. He felt disgusted as the man smiled and cupped his cheek. Erwin was the only one who could do this, not Ivan.

  
Seeing this, Eren decided he had enough, "Reminds you of your brother, doesn't it? The one who turned into barbecue chicken."

Ivan stared at him with anger in his eyes. The man strode to him, dropping the machete on the process. He was mad with rage, and it was all directed to Eren.

Ivan punched the brunet in his stomach, making him gasp. Armin's blue eyes widened, seeing his best friend get hit in the chin.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears. Ivan punched him in the eye, ignoring his question.

A trail of blood left Eren's mouth and dripped down his face, "Stating the obvious. As it appears, Ivan here had romantic feelings towards his little brother."

Ivan growled and grabbed the machete. Armin screamed, watching the man run to Eren. He swung the weapon backwards and stabbed the brunet on the chest. He screamed, feeling the man pull out the machete.

"Eren!" The blond shouted, crying. Ivan laughed maniacally, staring at Eren's wound.

"Don't worry, Ar. He did much worse to his little brother," He said, narrowing his eyes. A smile grew on his plump lips, "I bet he watched his brother undress."

Ivan screamed and charged once again towards Eren. He raised his arm and thrust the weapon in his tanned shoulder. The brunet kept his mouth shut, controlling his voice. Like hell he would give the man pleasure while he was getting hurt.

"Eren, shut up!" Armin pleaded. He couldn't bare watching his best friend getting stabbed.

"It's so amusing to see a prideful man go bonkers because of a rosted corpse," He smirked. Ivan stopped dead in his tracks, starting blankly at him. Eren turned to his best friend, "Holy shit, I think we broke him."

"It wasn't my fault... I-I didn't know..." The man mumbled, looking at Eren. His dark eyes were full of guilt and sorrow.

"I read the article, Ivan," Eren said in a soft voice, surprising Armin. The man's eyes never left the brunet's face, "And you're right. You couldn't know what your dad was doing to him, you were in school."

The man nodded. Armin looked at the two man. Eren was sort of right; he had found Ivan's trauma.

"Do you think your little brother would be proud of you if he knew you were doing this," He looked around for a few seconds and then faced his kidnapper again, "You should travel the world, show your brother new places, enjoy your life."

Ivan stared at him. Armin smiled; this could be their chance. Hope grew in his heart, imagining his rencounter with his lover. Unfortunately, his heart was scattered when he heard the man laugh maniacally.

"Y-You actually think that I bought that?" He asked, grabbing his belly. After he calmed down, he walked until he was in front of Eren, "I really like you, Yaeger. That's why I'm going to kill you quickly. I'll even send your body to your crazy husband."

Eren spit on Ivan's face, with a huge smile, "Don't talk like that about Levi. It's not our fault your fucking brother went pyro kamikaze on your family's ass. Unfortunately, he didn't finish his job, seeing that you're still alive."

The man cleaned his face, bitting his bottom lip. Armin saw the fire in his best friend's eyes. He knew Eren could fight back, but he was more worried about the bleeding wounds on the brunet's body. His cheek was swollen and his chin was obviously bruised.

Ivan punched Eren several times in the stomach, making the brunet groan. He started coughing up blood, making the blond gasp.

The man turned around and grabbed the golf club, presenting it to Eren. The brunet raised his head and showed Ivan a bloody smile, "Finally, I was thinking you didn't have the balls to hit me with that."

The man took some steps back and started to run towards Eren. Ivan swung the golf club above his head and swung it down towards the brunet's head.

"Eren!" Armin screamed, watching the weapon inches from striking his best friend's head. His heart was thumping in his chest, as he pictured Eren laying on a pool of his own blood.

As the golf club was an inch away from the brunet, the door to the room was knocked down. Armin started to cry in relief as he saw Erwin. But his train of thought stopped when he saw his husband shoot Ivan on the legs.

Oluo released them from the chains, as Erwin helped his lover down while Levi and Furlan helped Eren down. Ivan was on the floor, grabbing his legs. The golf club was by his side, but Mikasa had her gun pointed at him.

Eren was weak, from all the lost blood and the adrenaline in Armin's body washed away, making him aware of his concussion. The blond stumbled forward, held by Erwin. But the moment he saw the gun on a holster over his lover's shirt, he pushed him away and fell on the floor, hitting his head on the wall. He looked at his husband with fear in his eyes and betrayal in his heart. Why did Erwin had a gun? Why did Mikasa had one? Did they kill people?

Erwin leaned down and showed the blond a soft smile, "Let me help you, Armin. You're hurt."

His vision was started to get blurry and his head felt like it was made by bricks. But there was a bigger problem. Erwin Smith, the man he loved and thought of as a calm and caring person, was a killer.

"Get away from me," With Erwin's shocked and sad expression in front of him, Armin passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'll reply to your comments and I really appreciate the kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Armin talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Next chapter! I hope you don't think this is crap! Sorry if it's very Winmin centered, but I'll make it up to you on the next one.
> 
> Un-beta'd
> 
> Have fun!

Armin woke up by the beeping machines surrounding him. On the side of the bed, he spotted Erwin sleeping. He still felt a discomfort in his head, but his thoughts were much more clear. And the last things the blond saw flowed into his mind. The guns, his attacker bleeding in the floor, his lover shooting him mercilessly. So his theory about the police was right. The late nights, the business dinners... Those were cover-ups, probably.

The blond turned his head to the side. The sun was rising, meaning he had only been unconscious for a couple of hours. The kidnapping wasn't about the ransom, it was most certainly about what his husband did for a living.

Armin soon reach to the conclusion that Erwin wasn't in a traditional Yakuza family, since he didn't have any tatoos on his body.

The sleeping man moved slowly, meaning he was starting to wake up. The younger man watched in slight panic as his husband stretched.

Erwin smiled softly and intertwined his fingers with his lover's, "Hey, hun. How are you feeling?"

Armin furrowed his eyebrows. The older man pretended not to notice as he ran his free hand along his husband's pale arm. The IV tubes gave his love a fragile look, making his protective side bubble to the surface. He had made a promise the day he married Armin: to always keep him safe, unharmed and happy. In this moment, the only one he managed to achieve -barely- was the first.

Erwin's hand was slapped away by Armin, who also freed his hand from his hold. His shiny baby blue eyes were now cold and anguished, as he stared at the yakuza, "Get out. If you want, you can come back later. Now I need to rest."

Armin's sweet voice was replaced by a monotonous one, making Erwin's heart torn to shreds. But he understood and respected his lover's request, so he stood up and walked to the door without saying a word or looking at the blond.

When he opened the door, the younger man spoke, "If I wake up and find out that Eren doesn't know about this, I'll tell him myself. And just so you know, I'm considering getting a divorce from you."

Erwin bit his lip and averted his gaze. Armin, like always, was right. It wasn't fair that he was bound to a murderer. He was a kind soul who was hurt in someone else's battle. And he didn't deserve to be targeted by criminals.

The yakuza nodded once again and walked out of the room. After he closed the door, Erwin leaned into it and started to silently cry. He loved Armin so much and now he was going to lose him. Armin Arlert-Smith, the love of his life; the one who stood beside him; the most wonderful and innocent person in the world; the one who had agreed to marry him and had lit up his dark life. Now his beautiful face was filled with hatred and disgust everytime the younger man looked at him.

He lifted his head as he heard someone walk up to him. Hange stood there, pitying him. Erwin regained his composure, cleaning his face. The woman gave him a small smile and a pat on his back. She leaned next to the door and faced him.

"Want to talk about it?" Hange asked, crossing her arms. A nurse smiled to them as she walked down the hallway.

Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No. I don't want to think about it."

Hange closed her eyes and nodded, "Eren is still asleep because of the drugs. So we don't know if he saw anything, but there's a big change he didi. Levi and Mikasa are with him."

The blond ran his hand through his hair and started heading towards the coffee machine, with Hange behind him. He nedded to think of a way to talk to Armin.

~~**~~

Levi placed his tea next to him as he listened to Eren's condition, "Mr Yeager has two cuts. Fortunately, these are not deep. I've administrated the medicine on the IV bag and gave Mr Yeager a sleeping pill, so his recovery is faster."

The raven nodded, sipping his black tea. Eren slept peacefully on the hospital bed, attached to the machines. His chest moved in a slow rhythm, reassuring Levi that his lover was okay.

The doctor continued, "He might need a psychologist to talk about the incident and physiotherapy for his right arm and shoulder."

The raven sighed, rubbing his temples. Hange told him that Armin was considering divorcing Erwin. He didn't want Eren to leave him, he couldn't live without the brunet.

"Thank you, Doctor Minao," Mikasa bowed her head.

Levi watched the middle-age man exit the hospital room before turning to his subordinate, "Do you think Eren saw any of us with guns?"

The woman put a lock of coal hair behind her ear, "Probably. To be honest, I can't imagine his reaction if he did."

Levi leaned back in his chair and threw the empty plastic cup on the trash. Outside, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mikasa asked, reaching for her holster. Levi gestured her to back down, in case Eren woke up suddenly.

"It's me," Erwin's voice was heard behind the door. Levi relaxed immediately, letting the man walk in. Mikasa stared at her boss' state: his blond hair was untidy, his eyes were red and sunken and there were tear stains on his face.

"Erwin," Levi said, standing up. His best friend was a complete mess.

The older man sighed and sat down on an available chair. He turned to Levi, "I don't want Armin to leave."

Levi wasn't very good with feelings, so he just did what seemed more appropriate. He grabbed his chair and sat down next to Erwin, "You won't get divorced. Just go talk to him and clear things up."

Blue eyes stared at him in disbelief, "Talk things out? You know what we do for a living, Levi! Hours ago we were breaking Hei's nose for information! How could anyone feel love for torturers? Not to mention drug dealers."

The raven cleared his throat. He understood Erwin, he had the same fear. Watching Eren walk away from his life was a true nightmare.

"Boss, Armin is one of a kind," Mikasa started, standing in front of the blond, "He doesn't judge someone without meeting them, he listens to everyone's problems and offers a shoulder to cry on. When Armin met you, he wouldn't stop talking about you. Saying how great you were, how well your dates had gone and how funny you were. He genuinely loves you. So you need to explain everything to him, make him understand. Give him some time to process and judge the situation. If he still wants the divorce, take it."

Erwin listened to the woman's words in silence. He had already thought about it, but he didn't believe it. He had to suck it up and talk to his husband. So he thanked Mikasa and stood up.

"I'm good to talk to him. I would tell Eren about what we do, because Armin says he'll tell him if we don't." Levi stared at him in disbelief. It was best if he talked with his husband, not the blondie. And there was a great possibility that he had seen them shot Ivan. He had to give it to Armin, the boy was getting brave.

"Sure."

~~**~~

Erwin knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake up his lover. He walked in slowly, checking if Armin was resting. His heart was beating like crazy and his palms were sweating. It made the yakuza remember the day he got married.

How the cheery bloosoms surrounding them filled the air with pink petals. Armin looked absolutly beautiful that day, with his blond hair tied into a little ponytail and a light blush on his face. Armin had a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

He was a string of light in the older man's world. Unfortunatly, their relationship was built in half-truths, making Erwin feel guilty.

Armin was laying down, sleeping peacefully with a book resting on his chest. Edgar Allan Poe.

The older man smiled and brushed his lover's hair off his pale face. He pulled a chair next to Armin, his angel. Erwin held the blond's hand, feeling the warm skin against his calloused fingers. He loved the smaller man with all his heart.

"Hi," Armin greeted as he fluttered his eyes open. Erwin leaned over and helped him sit up. The younger man bookmarked the poem compilation and put it on his bedside table. He took a deep breath and looked at his lover. Armin felt so bad after he said those things to his husband, yet Erwin belonged to the yakuza, "We need to talk."

The older man nodded, "I know. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Armin kept quiet for a while, "You're not in a yakuza family, am I right? And seeing how the others treat you, I assume you're the boss."

"Yes, you are correct in both things," The man said. His husband looked out the window, forming the next question.

"Did you kill anyone?" Armin was hesitant, not looking at Erwin.

The older man answered quickly, "Yes."

Armin took a shaky breath and squeezed his husband's hand. He was in an internal conflict: his mind said to get away from Erwin, but his heart told him that he wouldn't fall in love like this again.

"How many people?"

Erwin stared at the floor, sighing, "I lost count."

Armin's eyes were full of pain, "How do you sleep at night?"

The older man brought his husband's pale hand to his mouth and kissed it. After that, he rested their lock hands to his forehead, "At the beginning, I felt horrible. As time passed, I turned numb. I felt disgusted with myself, so when I met you I made a promise. To preserve your innocence and protect you no matter what. Even if it meant to shield you from my underground job."

  
Armin stared at his lover, unsure of what to do. He killed people and lived a double life, but the blond couldn't bring himself to hate him. The man next to him made him the happiest person alive. Erwin Smith made his heart beat faster and made him feel loved. He was the one who encouraged him to follow his dreams and was the one who bought him journals and books all the time, even if he didn't ask.

But something was still nagging him, "Did you kill any innocent people?"

"Never," Erwin said, looking directly into his lover's baby blue eyes. Armin could hear the fire in his husband's voice. So it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"So Wings of Freedom is a real thing? Not a cover for... What you do?"

"It is a real company, that me and Levi created."

Armin's curiosity spiked, "But how did this start?"

"Me and Levi met when we were kids, some weeks after my father's death. No orphanage wanted to take us in and we didn't have any money, so we didn't know what to do. One day, this guy gave us a ton of money to handle two bags of drugs. After a while, we had a job. We could buy food and live comfortably.

Suddenly, the man who gave us the drugs was killed, along with the yakuza family he worked for. Without anyone to give us money, we decided to do odd jobs. One thing led to another and we started our little... Business. Apparently, I was good at making deals and Levi was good at fighting. And because we felt bad for passing drugs and what not, we started Wings of Freedom."

Armin soaked all his words like his life depended on it. It was rare for Erwin to share his life, so the blond gave his husband all of his attention.

Confortable silence filled the room, leaving Armin to his thoughts and Erwin to his feelings.

"Oh screw it!" He exclaimed, letting go of his husband's hand to cup his cheeks. Before the older man could return from his shock, Armin linked their lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Armin was a blushing mess and Erwin had a huge smile on his face. Armin continued to cup his cheeks, "I love you, no matter what. Just promise you'll never hurt innocent people."

"I promise," With that, they kissed once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments and kudos please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a fight. After that, Eren meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I uploaded sooner this time! Yay...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, but I'm a little unsure about it.
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

The first thing Eren saw when he woke up was the white ceiling. His body ached in pain, but it felt good. It meant they survived it. He started remembering the past night. The dark werehouse, the sounds of the chains, the feeling of the weapon cutting through his body and the smell of gunpowder. The sight of Ivan laying in the floor, shivering in pain. Mikasa's expressionless face as she looked down at the man and Levi with his gun loaded and ready to kill. Eren's head started to ache and he started to feel anxious.

The brunet looked around. The walls were white, along with most furniture; what stood out was a painting of a forest in the furthest wall.

Someone touched his hand, making him shift his gaze to his side. Mikasa was there, with a soft smile. Her calm and caring face was a dramatic change from his last memory. She looked at him fondly, relieved that her brother was okay.

Levi was there too, sitting on his other side. The man of his dreams was a mask to cover the monster Eren had seen. A small smile was on the raven's lips and his dark eyes showed adoration for his lover. The brunet felt like throwing up.

"How are you feeling?" Mikasa asked, clearing his face from his unruly hair. Eren narrowed his eyes; he couldn't trust her. His sister was someone that appeared confortable with killing.

He faced his husband, whose gaze hadn't left the brunet, "Care to explain why you had a gun and were ready to murder everyone?"

The tension rose and the room turned cold. The only sound inside were the beeping machines, proving that Eren was still alive. Levi shifted in his chair, visually uncomfortable. Mikasa's hand left his hand in a slow motion.

"We only used them for protection and we weren't ready to kill everyone, Eren. We were afraid that you were hurt," She said, making Eren roll his eyes. Levi sat still, not saying a thing.

The brunet looked up, searching for patience. He wanted answers and this game his sister was playing was very tiring, "If the guns were for protection, then why wasn't I questioned by the police?"

His sister sat down, still smiling. Eren's blood boiled, feeling like he was blind. He wanted to find out the truth and she was making stupid lies up and sugarcoating everything. His husband, the one who always seemed to be fearless and respected by everyone, was now a statue devoid of emotions. Eren clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows.

He turned to Mikasa, starting directly into her eyes, "Cut the crap, Mikasa. I'm not as dumb as you think."

The brunet's voice was cold and rage burned in his turquoise eyes. Levi didn't know what to do; the man he learned to love now despised him. The sweet eyes that had always enchanted him pleaded for freedom.

"I want an explanation, Levi," He stated, tucking at his lover's heartstrings. The raven stood up and drank the view before him. Eren was surrounded by sunlight, making his tanned skin turn to gold; his soft, chocolate hair was now lighter. The younger man looked tired, on top of being in pain.

The raven closed his eyes, connecting his hand with Eren's. He took a deep breath and memorized the touch of his lover, as he wouldn't have the privilege to hold hands after he said the truth. The light of his life was going to disappear, leaving him in complete darkness to be consumed by the shadows.

"Eren, what we did back there was for your safety. That was true and it always will. But I'm a part of something dangerous," Levi could bring himself to face his lover. It would hurt too much.

"What thing?" Eren asked, with the same determination. The raven was acting weird, but he couldn't be weak now. The Levi that was here wasn't the same as the Levi the night before. The first was a sensitive one, someone who deeply cared for his lover, while the second was almost inhuman, who lacked compassion and mercy.

Levi felt Eren's fingers slip away from his, making him loose his strength. His voice came out as a low whisper, "I belong to the yakuza."

The sound of a slap echoed in the room. Eren remained still, shocked of what had happened. His body moved on his own.

Levi raised his hand and touched his cheek. Pain spread through it like wildfire, but nothing compared to the hollowness he felt in his heart.

"Get out," Eren commanded in a quiet voice. Their gazes met briefly, but the brunet quickly looked away. He faced his sister with anger all over his beautiful face, "Out! Both of you!"

~~**~~

Levi kicked the vending machine, out of pure rage. Not directed at Eren, but at himself. His angel was right; he was a monster who didn't deserve to be with someone so perfect. How could he be so stupid?! It was obvious Eren would found out eventually.

Erwin watched his friend from afar. He knew how much it hurted and how Levi dealt with things, so he wasn't going to intervene just yet. Armin was with Mikasa, consoling the poor girl. She had been destroyed afar being kicked out. The blond had heard from her that Eren was angry to the point of slapping Levi. He just hoped things between them worked out like he and Armin did. But from the looks of it, talking wasn't an option right now.

~~**~~

Eren sat on a wooden bench, admiring the hospital's garden. A nurse had helped him out of his room, sensing his distress. The conversation with Levi had been terrible and he desperately needed a way out of the prison that was his room.

A small bird landed near him, chirping a beautiful melody. Eren took a deep breath, enjoying the calmness of the garden. It was a way out of reality for a while and a good opportunity to clear his mind.

He opened his sketch book and did what he loved: drew. The brunet had decided to make a dress that expressed what he was feeling.

His peace was broken a few moments later by a stranger who sat down next to him in the bench. Eren eyed him; the man was wearing an all-black suit, except for the tie that was crimson red. The stranger had a mysterious aura surrounding him, even if he smiled.

Eren shrugged and continued to draw. As he was drawing the back of the dress, the man spoke, "Beautiful drawing. Do you work for a fashion company?"

The brunet scrutinized the stranger with suspicion. He felt really uncomfortable talking to strangers, especially after what happened with Ivan. So he kept drawing and pretend he didn't hear anything.

The man laughed, "My apologies, I understand that talking to a stranger. But I couldn't keep quiet about your art."

Eren nodded. The man adjusted his glasses "My name is Yoshio Isogawa. Pleasure to meet you."

The brunet smiled, "Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you."

Isogawa returned the smiled. He leaned back on the bench and ran a finger through his dark brown hair.

They kept quiet for a while, as Eren drew and the man observed the garden. Until he turnet to the brunet.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding in your personal life, but I can't help but feel that you are upset."

Eren sighed, closing the sketch book. He questioned himself if he should open up to the man, but he needed to talk to someone.

"I just found out that the person I loved isn't who I think it is."

Isogawa nodded in understanding and turned to watch a couple of mockingbirds making a nest, "Do you still love that person?"

Eren followed the man's actions and observed the couple of birds, "I don't know if I should."

"The heart is something we humans will never understand. It doesn't follow our instructions or society's rules. Instead, it follows who it wants, without thinking about morality or social classes. It makes mistakes like all of us, but once you fall in love, it's hard to let it go."

Eren stared at the man wide eyed, while Isogawa kept looking at the mockingbirds. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill.

The older man gasped, seeing the brunet's state, "It wasn't my intention to make you cry."

Eren cleaned his eyes with his sleeve and shook his head, "N-no, it's not you fault. You are right."

The bespectacled man smiled, "My advice is to go talk with that person and reach an understanding."

The younger man grabbed his sketch book and stared at his feet, "I slapped him, so he probably hates me now."

Hearing the sad and quiet laughter leaving Eren's mouth, Isogawa continued, "Hate is very similar to love in many ways. It takes time to hate someone, just like it takes time to love. It can be a mistake, like love. It's a very strong feeling and I highly doubt that someone switches from love to hate in a matter of seconds. People get angry a lot, but it passes after a while. It moves on."

Eren listened to the man's words carefully, squeezing the sketch book. Tears continued to fall from his eyes to meet his legs as he stared at the floor, "You think that I should go talk to him, even after what I did?"

"Sure. I'll walk you there if you promise to wipe those tears away."

Eren nodded, cleaning his face once again. Isogawa stood up, but the brunet was still hesitant, "But what if he--"

His question was cut short when he heard someone run towards them. Looking at the runner, Eren's bright eyes widened. Levi stopped in front of him, with a tired expression and regret in his eyes.

"Le--"

"Eren, please listen to me!" He asked, staring into his husband's eyes, "I love you so much and I can't imagine to live without you. And I understand if--"

The raven was interrupted by his lover throwing himself into his arms. Levi embraced his lover, relishing Eren's touch. He inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and honey and smiled. He ran the fingers through the silky chocolate hair as a single tear rolled down his face.

Eren gasped when they separated from the hug, "I never saw you cry before!"

Levi smiled and wiped away the tear and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. He looked around the garden until he noticed the man near the bench. The raven stepped in front of his husband and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

Eren gave him a peck his lover's cheek, "It's okay, he helped me out."

Isogawa stretched his hand out to him, "Yoshio Isogawa, pleasure to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Mister Yeager."

They shared a handshake, even if the raven was suspicious, "Levi Ackerman."

The bespectacled man smiled, " I hope you recuperate from your injuries, Mister Yeager. But I must ask you something."

"Go on," Eren said, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. Now everything was in the right place.

"I'd like to see your designs tomorrow, if possible."

Eren raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but how do we find each other?"

"I'll be here at the same time. I'll leave you two alone to solve your problem."

They said their goodbyes and watched as the man walked away. After he was out of their sight, Levi spoke, "Well, that was weird."

The brunet lightly smacked his lover's arm playfully, "He's a good guy. I wander why he wants to see my designs."

Levi shrugged and gave the younger man a peck on the lips, "Now help me go to my room."

~~**~~

Levi guided his lover to his hospital room. Eren was grabbing his arm for support as they silently crossed the hallways.

"Levi," Eren said, looking at his husband. The raven hummed, squeezing his lover's hand, "You need to promise me that you'll never hurt innocents."

Levi stopped walking and pulled Eren into a kiss. The brunet blushed and wrapped his hands around his lover's neck.

The raven smirked when they broke the kiss, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate all your comments and kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out who Isogawa is, along with Armin.
> 
> Meanwhile, Erwin and Levi deal with things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! New chapter is out!  
> This was going to be much darker than it is... Believe me  
> But I decided to bring it down a notch.  
> And it's actually funny to see how you guys get suspicious over a new character!! 
> 
> I put a character from the manga and possibly the second season of the anime (I'm on the beginning of episode 7... Don't hate me) So... Plot twist!! Hehehe
> 
> This is getting long, so have fun! 
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

Armin smiled to a doctor as he walked around the hospital to do some exercise. Erwin was at work, so he was alone now. He and Eren had hanged out some hours before, but his best friend was sleeping.

One thing that still hovered around in his mind was who had hired Ivan to kidnap them. It was obvious there was a employer, because the plans seemed to keep them alive for a while, but suddenly the plans had changed. One possibility was that it was someone who didn't like Erwin, seeing that he belonged to the yakuza.

The blond shivered as a breeze passed through him. He closed his cardigan and resumed his thoughts, as well as his walking. He was grateful that he wasn't seriously injured, but he felt bad about Eren's wounds. Armin leaned on the windowpane and watched the sun shine in the sky, surrounded by some clouds. People carried on with their lives, outside. Everyone appeared to be very busy, making Armin chuckle. Sina was a very fast paced city filled with life.

As Armin stared off at the scenery and sighed. He really missed Erwin.

~~**~~

Levi observed the picture of him and Eren before turning to Mikasa. Hei was in China, awaiting trial. It was obvious that he was getting the death penalty. The raven hoped it was execution by fire squad. He reminded himself to ask one of his contacts over there to film the whole thing. But he had more important issues to deal with now.

"Do you know who he is?" He asked, looking at the younger woman.

Mikasa flipped some papers and in a few seconds she found out the one she was looking for. Giving a copy to her boss, she spoke, "Kaijo Takano, born in the Krolva district. He goes by the alias of Ivan Austin. He lived under the radars after his younger brother, Naoki, set fire to their house. The parents, along with the brother, died. The warehouse we found Eren and Armin was abandoned, but there's a proprietary bought by a Todo Kado, which has been confirmed to be another of Takano's alias. That building is degraded, but it matched the recordings. It was the place where they where kept."

It was a lot of information. The raven nodded and extinguished his cigarette. The man who was bleeding in the warehouse was now on his basement. And Levi wanted answers; Eren had said that Ivan had mentioned two bosses and Hei hadn't given them any name.

He stood up and put his his suit jacket on, "Let's go downstairs."

~~**~~

Eren sat on the same wooden bench he did the day before, waiting for Isogawa. Armin was with him, trying to calm his nerves. He barely knew the man and he was very stressed.

"Don't worry, Eren" The blond said, smiling. Eren had told him about the man yesterday and Levi had expressed his jealousy. That ended in a public make out session and possible sex in the hospital bed, which was not recommended in his state. Armin had found that part disgusting, but Erwin had cheered him up in various ways. Armin blushed as he thought how experienced his lover was. He shoved those thoughts and continued to calm his best friend, "You're the best fashion designer I know!"

Eren looked at him with a blank face, "I'm the only one you know!"

They started laughing until someone approched them. A man with black slick hair and a navy blue suit with a baby blue tie. The man had black, stainless glasses and a smile on his lips.

The brunet stood up. Unfortunately, it was too sudden and he hissed at the pain. The man and Armin quickly went to his rescue, but Eren didn't let them.

He pointed to his best friend, "This is Armin Arlert-Smith. He's my best friend."

Armin glowed with pride at his name. He had decided to start saying his full name, even if it could cause him harm.

The bespectacled man shook Armin's pale hand, "Yokio Isogawa. Pleasure."

They sat down on the bench. Eren tapped his foot nervously on the ground, looking at his feet. Armin smiled at the man uncomfortably. It was really strange to be in here.

So he decided to start a conversation, "Mr Isogawa, why do you want to see Eren's drawings?"

"My colleagues and I noticed that my boss has been working a lot. So we've been thinking about hiring a new employee. And yesterday I saw Mr Yeager's designs and I thought they were very beautiful."

Eren looked at Isogawa, "So you're a fashion designer too?"

The man shook his head, saying 'no'. Armin and Eren stared at him, curious.

"Then, where do you work?" Armin asked.

"I work at Passion."

The young men screamed, "What?!"

~~**~~

Furlan placed an old chair in the middle of the warehouse while Oluo striped the criminal down. Levi looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. Eren must be with that stupid man who wanted to see his drawings. In the distance, Takano struggled against the chains they were wrapping around his wrists. Mike connected them to a pulley system.

Erwin stood up and grabbed a hockey stick from a corner of the room, "Get him up."

The gears of the system started grinding, filling the dark room with mechanical sounds. Takano groaned as he was pulled into the air.

Erwin narrowed his eyes, "I bet Armin complained when you did this to him. Or not considering what you did to him."

Mike stepped away, knowing that his boss enjoyed himself in these moments. And if he was right, that Takano guy would suffer a lot.

Erwin circuled the captive, just like a predator. He raised the stick above his head and brought it down with incredible force. It landed in the back of the man's head, making him shout in pain. A gashing appeared, blood spilling from it.

"That was what you did to my husband, remember?" The blond pressed two fingers on the wound, making Takano scream in agony. Erwin stopped, instead grabbing the man's black hair. He smirked and whispered in his ear, "The adorable little blond that you gave less than 12 hours."

The older man released him, smiling happily. Levi stepped forward with brass knuckles. He smiled sadistically, warming up his arms. He was going to avenge his angel.

"So, Mr Takano... I know one of your bosses is Cho Hei, who is going to die with ten holes in his body," He said, slowly pacing in front of the man. Takano watched him, following his next move, "So the only thing I want to know is who was the other person who was with Hei."

The raven walked around, waiting for the answer. The man remained quiet. Levi stopped in front of the man and punched him in the gut. Takano groaned, trying to reach his stomach. Another hit came his way, this time in his chin.

"That was what you did to my beautiful Eren, you pig."

Takano laughed weakly, blood trailing down his mouth. Levi smiled, "Who is the second employer?"

"I'll never tell you," He said. Levi sighed and grabbed a machete. He swung it around and licked his lips.

"Remember what you did to Eren? Two deep stab wounds that almost killed him."

Takano smiled, "I remember his screams. If I closed my eyes it was just like I was fucking his cute ass."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows as rage filled his bloodstream. The charged forward and cut the man's dick off. Screams came out of as Erwin swayed the hockey stick in the air and bashed in the man's knee caps.

The blond grabbed Takano's chin and obliged him to look at him, "Who is the second employer?"

The man lost a lot of blood and was weak. His eyes were devoid of life and unfocused, "Never."

Erwin punched him in the cheek, "Who is the second employer?!"

"Zeke Yeager."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Love the kudos and comments!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets weird. A lot
> 
> (See warnings in Notes, please!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out! This is a very weird chapter. And I should warn you about somethings: Suffocation; prostitution; one-sided incest and mentions of necrophilia. 
> 
> I just want to tell you a story before shit gets weird: I was having lunch with my family the other day. We were eating potatoes with meat and my youngest cousin didn't want to eat his potatoes. So I told him that Humanities Strongest Soldier ate potatoes and defeated monsters. My cousin ate everything on his plate. I felt so happy!!
> 
> Anyways, sorry for that. Enjoy!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

The man walked forward with a smirk in his face. The streets were filled with people, irritating him. Humans were such petty animals, he thought. Constantly interested on other people's views, eager to help and impress. Filled with fake intentions and always searching for fame. 

Zeke grimaced, entering the hospital grounds. Apparently, he wasted his money on a useless criminal who couldn't even finish his job. Because of that his disgusting half-brother was still alive. That dirty little man whore who spreads his legs was still breathing, unfortunately. It surprised him how a man like Levi Ackerman married Eren. But Ackerman was a filthy piece of shit, so only one house was ruined. 

 

When he entered the hospital, Zeke approched the it desk with a fake smile on his face. The lady sitting behind it greeted him as he leaned in. He then spoke with a warm voice, "Hello, I'm here to visit a patient. His name is Eren Yaeger-Ackerman. I'm his brother, Zeke." 

The lady nodded and typed away in her computer, "Room 713, sir."

Zeke walked away, headed towards the elevator. He couldn't wait to see his half-brother. 

Thankfully, the trip to Eren's room was short. His heart thumped in his chest as he walked in the room. His half-brother was laying there, sleeping. 

Zeke approched him, watching the bruises on the brunet's body. He smiled when he spotted handprints on the tanned neck. He ran his fingers lightly across the wound and felt his pants tighten. Fantasies filled his head: Eren under him, completely naked, with Zeke's hands around his neck. The brunet struggled against his hold as he kept thrusting into the tanned ass. 

Zeke sat down in a chair, panting. He looked down and saw the huge erection trapped in his pants. He had to go home, now. 

~~**~~

Levi grabbed his phone, which was ringing. He smiled when he read the ID, it was Eren. 

"Yes, love?" 

Eren shrieked in happiness, "Levi! You don't know what just happened?"

Levi smiled; the brunet sounded as happy as ever, "No I don't."

"Mr. Isogawa works at Passion! And his boss is going to see my drawings! Hiroko Chisato is going to see my designs!" He exclaimed. 

The raven chuckled at his husband's behavior, "She'll love your drawings."

Eren's excitement disappeared, being replaced by anxiety, "How do you know that? What if she doesn't like them?"

Levi sighed, "Your drawings are beautiful, Chisato will love them. If she doesn't, I'll give her a call."

"You have her number?!" Eren exclaimed, making Levi laugh quietly.

"I have. But I believe in you and your skills, like always," He said.

"Really?" 

"Of course. I love you," Ewrin knocked on his door and walked in, knowing that Levi was talking with Eren. The raven had a much sweeter tone when he spoke to his lover. Eren had really changed him for the best, "Bye, Eren. Remember sleeping."

Levi put down the phone, watching Erwin sit down. The blond took a deep breath, "We didn't predict this one, Levi. Zeke is Eren's half-brother, why would he do this?"

The raven ran his fingers through his hair, "From what I know, Grisha -Eren's dad- had a wife before he married Eren's mum, Carla. Zeke was Grisha's first son. Eren always said that Zeke was an asshole."

Erwin nodded, "Yeah, Armin told me they didn't get along. But how the hell did he know where Armin and Eren were?"

~~**~~

Zeke watched the male prostitute undress. Everything was wrong; Eren had much more fire in him. The whore was filthy and it didn't match the brunet. 

Zeke climbed to the bed and crawled on top of the prostitute. The blond ran his fingers in the chocolate hair. Eren was beautiful, but he was with the wrong person. 

"C'mon, babe. I want to make you feel good," The prostitute ran his nails in the blond's muscular back. Zeke slapped the whore in his pretty face as rage filled him. This was not the way Eren would speak to him.

He grabbed the chocolate hair and pulled the whore closer to his face, "I paid you a lot of money, so act the part."

The man nodded and laid down on his back. Zeke started kissing the tanned jaw towards the ear. He bit it and made the prostitute moan. He felt a shiver ran down his spine, "Eren, why do you do this? Why do you keep running away from me?"

He continued to kiss the tan body, making his toy curl his fingers on the sheet. Zeke unzipped his pants, releasing his erection. The prostitute reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

The blond brushed the hair off the man's face and smiled, "You're so perfect Eren," He smiled. Suddenly, his eyes turned dark and furrowed his eyebrows, "So why did you choose that filthy raven?! Why couldn't you accept me?"

The whore widened his eyes as a pair of pale hands wrapped around his neck. Zeke tightened his hold on the tanned neck and narrowed his eyes. Fury blinded him as the man struggled against his grasp. His blue eyes swell up with tears as the mad man choked him. 

"God-fucking-dammit, Eren! Why did you let that disgusting man touch you?! I was supposed to do that to you!" The prostitute scratched his arms, trying to escape. But after a few minutes, the man ceased moving at all. 

Zeke smirked. He could have fun now.

~~**~~

Sasha ran into the room, her arms spread. Armin gasped as the woman threw herself to his bed. Luckily, Reiner managed to grab her in time.

"Hey, guys," Armin smiled. Sasha hugged him tightly, crying her eyes out. 

Armin patted her back, looking at Connie. The boy shrugged, "Armin! We heard you were in a car accident!"

The blond bit his lip, "Yeah..."

As soon as Sasha stopped her killer hug, Armin sighed. Reiner sat down next to him, as well as Berthold. Connie leaned against the wall and smiled, "So, how the hell did it happened?"

Armin quickly remembered the lie Erwin made up, "Some guy ran a red light and hit us on the side of the car. Unfortunately, Eren was more injured, since the car hit his side."

Sasha gasped, "Did they catch him?"

The blond shook his head, saying 'no'. Connie sighed, "That's bad, dude."

Armin and Connie started talking, along with Sasha. Meanwhile, Reiner looked at his feet, sweating. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt terrified. Why were they still alive? What would Zeke do to them? Will they die? He and Berthold had made a mistake, and now they--

"Reiner? Are you okay?" Armin tilted his head to the side a bit and smiled. The older blond faked a smile; Zeke was going to kill them.

~~**~~

Zeke threw the dead male prostitute in the incinerator. He turned it on and watched as the corpse set on fire. He had his fun with it before, imagining Eren on his back, being fucked senseless.

The blond crossed his arms and smiled. Everything felt right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll answer all the comments and I always appreciate the kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New traitor, Zeke's intentions and Armin's grim future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Yay! 
> 
> We find out Zeke's plans and how Levi and Erwin's investigation is going! 
> 
> Have fun! (Un-beta'd)

The white room looked much smaller, now that it was full of people. Eren smiled as his friends surrounded his bed. Armin told him that he had received visits and, to be honest, the brunet couldn't wait to see someone else than his sister and his best friend, besides Levi. 

Ymir leaned against the wall, leaving the seats opening for Reiner and Bertholdt. She was still the same, always thinking of herself a superior to men. They sat down, each with a snall smile on their faces. 

"How do you feel, Eren?" Christa asked, her blue eyes filled with concern. Eren nodded, comforting the girl. 

"Don't worry, Christa. Eren just a wuss," She scoffed. Eren frowned as he saw Ymir's smirk. 

He sat up suddenly, making his stab wounds ache. He grimaced and Christa looked at him in worry. 

Reiner shook his head in disappointment and narrowed his gold eyes. He turned around and stared at Ymir, "Stop. We aren't here to make him worse."

Ymirk shrugged and pouted, looking away. The muscular man smiled and stared at the brunet, "When do you leave? 'Cause I want all of us to watch the Lakers game in my place."

The brunet looked to the side, thinking. The doctor had spoken with him about this while he was in physiotherapy, "In the end of next week, I think. But I have to stay home for the next couple of weeks."

Ymir crossed her arms and clicked her tongue, "That sucks."

Christa nodded and showed them a smile, "But it's for the best. Reiner, you visited Armin, right? How is he?"

~~**~~

Annie sighed as she dressed her leather jacket. It was cold, even if the sun shone in the afternoon. Cold air revolved around her when the precinct doors' opened. She walked down the city's busy streets when her phone started ringing. 

Annie took the phone and her blue eyes widened. She immediately accepted the call. "Sir?"

Her voice was hesitant, something that barely happened. She was always isolated and apathetic. But the man on the other side of the phone was another whole deal. Cruel, devoid of any kind of compassion. A very dangerous and insane man.

"Annie, nice to hear you," He sounded happy, which was never a going thing. The blonde woman turned to a dark alley, "How are you?"

Annie continued walking, her steps echoing in the humid street. It was obvious that the man wanted something from her and that he didn't care for her sake. But the way he spoke to her creeped the blonde out; the man was insane, "Good, sir."

She searched around the alley, looking for a way to hide. She spotted a dumpster and frowned as she leaned against the wall. Annie didn't want someone to hear the conversation or their plans would be ruined. These stupid things were what ruined great people.

The man laughed, but the happiness drained from him quickly. His voice turned cold and dark, "I'm in the need of your expertise. Reiner and Bertholdt were too attached to those little shits. Unfortunately, I made a promise to the Chinese, so I need them dead. But for now, eliminate the blond one."

Annie knew she had to fulfill her mission, but she cared for Armin. Unfortunately, she cared more about her survival and if she pissed the man off, she'd be killed slowly and painfully, "Yes, sir. When?"

"As soon as possible. No evidence."

Annie closed her eyes. She had to do this, "Of course, sir."

"Make him suffer." 

~~**~~

The small coffee shop was located in a corner of Sina, where no one could disturb them. Erwin was sitting down on a round table, next to a wall. Hange was standing in front of the counter, waiting for her orders. The blond kept going back to his lover's kidnapping and the suspects. They only had Cho Hei and Takano, who were both dead. Neither of them had the manpower to kidnap two young, healthy men in their twenties. Armin wasn't physically strong, but he could fight. Not to mention Eren. 

Hange sat down in their tavle and handed him his coffee. She looked at her friend, "So we ruled out Cho Hei and Takano. The only one left is Zeke."

The blond's eyebrows twitched at the name. Hange sipped her mocha and continued to think. Who knew this was going to be so complicated?

"Yeah. But who told him where they were? And how did they know?" He ran his fingers through his blond hair. Erwin wanted to kill Zeke, but he had to be patient. Patience was the key to win this game. 

Hange sighed and put down the paper cup on the table, "The only option is that he has someone on the inside."

"Undercovers, then? There are only a handful of people new about their meeting," Erwin stated. He stared at the air, trying to remember every human being that contacted his husband. 

The woman nodded, understanding his logic. She rested her haed on her hand, taking a deep breath. Erwin was a usually composed guy, but something inside his mind snapped everytime anyone touched Armin. The man sitting next to her was very deadly and dangerous. 

"I'll ask Furlan to check the staff's e-mails."

~~**~~

Annie sat down next to Armin. The blond seemed so frail, sitting on his bed with a kind snile. Kindness was the weakness of the world. 

"How is your job in the police?" He asked, looking at her. The woman stared deep into his eyes; her mission was ckear: kill Armin Arlert-Smith. But she didn't want to do it. Armin was her only true friends. If Reiner and Bertholdt had done their jobs, she didn't had to do this.

She leaned against the chair, "Nothing much happens."

A loud laugh filled the rather empty room. Annie looked at her target, watching him laugh. She forced herself to focus on the mission instead of holding to memories of their friendship. Her heart grew cold once again, "I visited Eren yesterday."

Armin looked at her, "He was getting lonely. He can't move much, since his injuries don't allow him."

Annie nodded. With Eren wounded, it would be much easier to kill him. She wondered why Zeke wanted to do it himself. But he didn't dare to question him or else she would be dead, "I'm sorry for missing your party. I had to fill some paperwork."

Armin shook his head, "It's no problem. You have a job to do."

Silence grew between them, as each one got lost on their own thoughts. Annie stared at the blond; this was a perfect time to strike. She had to lure him to a secluded area and knock him out there. She leaned forward and faked a worried expression, "Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air? You've been stuck here for a while."

Armin smiled, "Sure, if you don't mind."

Annie smirked; Armin had no idea what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all of your kudos and comments!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is in a lot of trouble... What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Are you ready to see what will happen? 
> 
> I hope the fight scene isn't crap... Sorry if it is...
> 
> Love you all! Have fun!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

Annie walked as Armin spoke. She really didn't care about his stupid story, but if it lowered his guard, it was okay with her. She couldn't stand his pacific and weak nature; it made her sick. How could someone be so blind to the world?!

Her target was easy to catch, but she couldn't get cocky now. It was a simple plan: force Armin into submission and knock him out. Then kill him.

The blonde started lagging behind, smirking. Annie took of her belt, which she had purposely worn for the event. Wrapping it around her hands, she continued to walk.

Armin noticed how Annie was out of his sight; maybe she was walking slower because of him. The blond smiled; it was good to have such a caring friend. He was so focused on telling the unbelievable story of Eren and Mr Isogawa that he almost forgot his friend.

Annie started moving faster, seeing that Armin had slowed his pace. She approched him. Her movements were graceful and fluid, memorized with years of practice.

Annie wrapped the belt around Armin's neck. He gasped, feeling the air leave his body. The blond struggled to reach her, but he couldn't. She was too strong.

Adrenaline rushed through Armin's body. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

"Armin. Stop struggling," She said as the blond tried to scratch her face. He narrowed his eyes and resumed his fight.

His conciusness started to slip away as he ran out of air. His instincts told him to run away, but he couldn't move.

"Never," With his last strength, Armin turned around to face Annie and punched her in the nose.

She stumbled forward, releasing the belt. Annie grabbed the blond and they both fell on the floor. Armin gasped as the woman landed on top of him.

The blonde sat on his torso and wrapped her hands around his pale neck. Armin struggled against her hold, but Annie was too strong. His eyes turned watery as his lungs became empty. She reached her purse and took out a syringe with a transparent liquid.

Armin widened his eyes as the woman leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for this, Armin. I appreciate it."

The blond tried to scream for help, but his voice was crushed under Annie's hands. She smiled fondly at him and stabbed the needle in his neck.

He kicked the air, but with no result. Annie pushed the fluid into his body, letting go of Armin.

The blond crawled away from her. But he was dizzy, his body didn't work as usual.

Annie had probably administrated anesthesia, which explained the confusion and lack of coordination. But his meds were reversing the effects. He wouldn't have a lot of time, but if he managed to distract Annie long enough he could run away. He shook his head; it was impossible. All he could do is run to the garden's entrance and hope for someone to see him.

Armin stood up and stumbled forward. But the anesthesia acted faster than he predicted. 'Goddamit', He thought. The blond closed his eyes as he collapsed forward.

~~**~~

Mike ran to the hospital's hobby. His boss was waiting there, accompanied by Gunther. He panted as he bowed.

Erwin looked at him with a concerned expression, "Mike! What happened? Where's Armin?!"

"I couldn't find him, sir."

Erwin raised his hands and locked them on top of his head. Armin was gone, again.

He kicked the garbage can, making the people there jump in their seats. The lady in the front desk stood up, but Gunther signaled her to sit down.

Hange touched Erwin's shoulder, snapping him to attention, "Erwin, focus. Let's talk to Levi about this. Furlan will continue to do his research, adding undercover money movements. Eren will not know about this."

"Yeah, let's go," Erwin said, heading out the door. Mike followed him, "We have work to do."

~~**~~

Levi sat near his lover, who was drawing a new design to show Isogawa. Mikasa had told him about Armin's disappearance. He was still suspicious about his subordinates, but Furlan's research was empty. No one had given information to Hei, so the raven started considering Eren's friends.

Zeke could've easily blackmailed one of them to get Eren and Armin's location. But they had no idea who it was. He was waiting on the security videos.

Eren looked at him and sighed, "Armin's gone, right?"

Levi stared at the brunet in adoration. He had made the right decision when he choose to stay with Eren. In his surprise, his husband was very calm about the whole thing.

"Yes," Levi answered. Eren laid down the sketchbook on the bedside table and observed his lover. The raven was as composed as usual, but it was clear as water that they were in a dead end. Ivan was gone, obviously, but he talked about his bosses. Maybe their identities were still unclear.

He leaned back in his pillows. Thank god for physical therapy or else his body would hurt like a bitch now, "So what are you going to do?"

The raven took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his undercut. It was a good question and he had to come up with a clever lie so that his lover didn't find out about Zeke, "We're searching for Ivan's bank account, seeing if we can find the bosses."

Eren nodded, "Well then, I hope you catch the pieces of shit fast. I don't want my best friend dead."

~~**~~

Annie saluted her boss. Zeke sat behind his oak desk, staring at his subordinate. The woman looked calm, making him smile. She had finally learned how to work. He didn't need someone with feelings; he need cold-hearted people, ready to kill on his command. At least the blond one was certainly dead; the guy he hired was trustworthy. Besides, he had given the man a new test subject.

"It's done, sir," Annie informed. Zeke hummed in agreement, looking vacantly at her, "I delivered him to the Doctor."

The blond smiled; the next target was Eren. He couldn't wait to have the brunet in his hands -to own him. His half-brother was like a jewelry; Zeke could look, but he couldn't touch. But he was about the steal him from the hands of the greedy man that kept them apart.

"Good," He said, liking his lips, "Next one is Eren. I can't wait."

~~**~~

Armin's first feeling when he woke up was that he was trapped in a cage. He was blinded by a bright light pointed to his face. He tried moving his head, but something was stopping him.

He tried looking around the room, but it was very dark. His hands and feet were restrained as well and his body felt cold.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, trying to answer some of his questions. He remembered what Annie had done to him, but he wanted to know where he was.

A dark shadow moved in the corner in the room. He flinched, feeling scared. He knew Erwin was going to rescue him, but he was afraid of what would happen meanwhile.

The dark silhouette took the light out of his eyes and directed it to it. This captive was a middle age man with green eyes and bald head. His chin was covered in little stuble.

The man smiled, "Hello, Mr Arlert, I'm doctor Kurat. Let's start our appointment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll answer all your comments and love all your kudos


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is a force no one can stop, Eren isn't well and Armin is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I had some writer's block, but I'm ready to begin writing again! Yay!!   
> Erwin is badass!! And scary. He's very scary.   
> Eren isn't mentally well, poor him...  
> And Armin seriously needs help 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Un-beta'd)

_The Garden_ was empty, making it an ideal place for their meeting. Erwin strode forward, scanning the place. The lamps dimly lit the place, making the shadows stand out. Smoke filled the air, from expensive cigars. Wood tables occupied the rest of the room. A man in his sixties sat with his back turned to him, peacefully drinking.

Erwin sat down in front of him, studying the man.  _Obata Minato (62), politician._ Someone Erwin had a story with. Obata was his man in the Congress, which turned out to be very useful. The man put his drink on the table with a small smile on his face, accentuating the wrinkles on his face.

“Tell me,” Erwin demanded, crossing his arms on his chest. He had the same cold business facade, but this time something was different. It was so captivating to see what fueled such a powerful and merciless monster.

“Background, associates, lands… It’s all there,” He said, patting the stack of papers in the middle of the table. He slid it Smith’s ways and continued, “The security cameras were useless, like you said, but I pulled some strings and found a potential match. Annie Leonhart, a policewoman. On top of that, it seems like he’s the boss of some militia.”

Erwin nodded and reached the inside pocket of his navy blue blazer and took out a brown envelop full of money. He dumped it on the table, grabbed the papers and stood up. He started heading out, but Obata stopped him. His dark eyes were narrowed and a grin appeared on his lips. Erwin remained expressionless, even if the man’s attitude was irritating.

“How can you cause so much pain for a kid?” He asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Erwin smirked, “The question isn’t why I’m doing this,  **it’s who is going to stop me.** ”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren sat on the psychologist’s office. He was forced to go the stupid appointments by Mikasa, who had convinced Levi too. The woman, doctor Akiyama, who was seating in front of him smiled, trying to welcome him. But the only thing Eren wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"So..Eren,"She started, pushing some of her golden curls behind her ears, "How are you feeling?"

The brunet stared at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she would ask these questions. He wasn't even sure she knew what had really happened to him.He knew the woman was just trying to help him, but this was unnecessary. Talking wouldn't lead them anywhere.

So, to speed things up, Eren opted to deceive her once more, "Good. The nightmares are gone, so that's a plus."

He wished the nightmares were gone. But they kept haunting him; his memories of the kidnappings were twisted into horrible scenes, that played over in his head every time he thought he was safe. 

The image of Armin chained up, his body brutally cut with blood dripping to the floor, forming a pool under his feet. Levi, Mikasa and Erwin ignoring his crying for help, looking away. Or them leaving him alone in the dark room, with nothing to fend for himself. The first night he had nightmares he was woken up by his own screams. The bed sheets were drenched in sweat and he was all alone. He told Mikasa about his dreams and she assured him that they would never leave him. They would always fight for his safety, no matter the cost. And that was what he dreaded. Being a burden to others. Levi had his busy life and he had to interrupt his schedule just to visit him. He had once tried to tell his husband that he didn't need to come everyday, but Levi wouldn't have it. He showed up everyday, at 16:30, with gifts. 

Eren felt like he was useless, like he was ruining everything. He tried acting calm and collected, but it wasn't working anymore. Armin was gone, he was suffering somewhere and he couldn't do shit about it. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his feet.

He rubbed his face, in an attempt to calm down, but it didn't work. He looked up at the doctor, who remained silent, "You wanna know how I feel? Well I feel like I'm dying on the inside. The little self respect I had is gone and so is my ability to sleep. I wake up with my screams every night, I'm paranoid and I can't stand being alone in that freaking white room I'm kept the whole day! Not to add the panic attacks I have, which happen randomly! And I'm the one who suffered the least! My best friend needs me and I'm here crying myself to sleep! I'm a useless piece of crap who's too weak to do anything! That's how I'm fucking feeling!"

He cursed under his breath; his voice was shaky and fat tears ran down his face. The doctor looked at him with fondness in her eyes. He shook his head slowly, "Every time my husband walks into my room my conscience sinks a bit more, thinking how he could dump me on the street in the blink of an eye and get a much better lover than me. I would be okay if he cheated on me. I'm just some stupid freaking brat who is fucked up in the head."

Akiyama rested her hands on her lap. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with him. Or that was what Eren thought. The woman smiled and him offered a tissue so he cold wipe his tears. 

"There is nothing wrong with you head, Mr Yeager," She said, her voice filed with motherly care. She could see the disbelief in the younger man's eyes, so she proceed, "What you are experiencing is actually very common among people who were kidnapped. The nightmares, the paranoia, everything. Mr Ackerman told me what happened to Mister Arlert and I don't think you can help much. Let things run it's course and you'll see your friend will be okay. But right now, instead of focusing on helping others, let's help you."

She flipped some pages on her notebook and scribbled somethings down. They were both silent, but she spoke moments after, "About that thing with your husband... I promise he won't do anything of that sort in the future. He adores you, Mister Yeager. He visits you everyday because he's concerned about you. He and your sister were the ones to schedule our appointments so that you can recover. Will you let me help you?"

Eren nodded, giving in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Armin could only watch as the supposed doctor walked around the table, like a predator cornering its prey.  And it was terrifying. A drop of sweat ran down his face as the man started talking, “I just remembered that I forgot to congratulate you! Being married to Erwin Smith must be amazing.”

The man’s politeness and happiness were sickening. It wasn’t like he was strapped in a metal bed, facing certain death.  Not one to ignore someone, Armin answered sarcastically, “You think?”

Kurat stopped walking and stared at him in complete silence. Armin gulped, fearing that his answer angered him. Seconds went by without any of them moving, until the doctor burst out laughing. The blond sighed, relived. Maybe this had made him fall in the man’s good graces. After laughing, he grabbed the medical chart at the end of the bed and smiled.

“We have a lot of work to do today. I decided to use you husbands work as a source of inspiration,” He informed, flipping through the papers as he strolled. Armin held his breath as the man got closer to his face.  He could feel the warm breath in his face and the only person who was every that close to him was Erwin.

Kurat smiled mischievously. He then narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, “It’s payback for all the lives he took.”

Armin widened his eyes, his heart suddenly beating like crazy. There was only one thought in his head: _I’m going to die._ The doctor went to his work bench, filled with various tools and put on a pair of latex gloves. After that, he covered his mouth with a surgeon mask and turned to the blond.

“The worst thing is that you know what he does,” Kurat concluded. Guilt struck Armin as he agreed with the man. Erwin was doing something illegal, something that caused pain to a lot of people and he did nothing to stop it. If he one day tried stopping his husband, he would probably end up dead.

The doctor grabbed a hammer and examined it. Armin gasped, imagining the weapon hitting him. He looked up, prying to any powerful deity that heard him. He needed help, quickly. He didn’t want to die, not because of some psychopath. He was 24, goddammit. He couldn’t die yet.

His desperate thoughts were interrupted by another one of the man’s questions, “Do you know how a collarbone fracture occurs?”

Armin’s medical knowledge wasn’t the best, but he had learnt a lot with Eren’s dad. He nodded, making the man give a weak chuckle and mumble something. Kurat raised his hand and silently instructed him to explain, “It occurs when enough pressure is put on the bone, making it break or snap. And the fracture is very painful”

The man clapped slowly, startling the blond. He stood up and made his way to his victim. He could sense the fear in air, making him even more eager to start.

“So your dear husband made something fall onto some poor bastard’s bone,” He said. In one swift move he lifted the hammer. Armin’s eyes filled with tears as the doctor brought it down with all his strength.

The sound of bones breaking filled the room, followed by Armin’s screams. The pain was excruciating. He clenched his fists, crying.

_He was going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is pissed off, Armin's in hell and Eren really loves Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm live! Surprising, right? Yeah, I know. I apologize for the delay. So I made this one a bit lighter than the others. So enjoy!
> 
> (Un-beta'd)

The cold air of Sina ran through Annie as she jogged. The sun wasn't up yet, giving the busy city a monochromatic look. Grey clouds filled the sky, hiding all the light. Trees surrounded the gravel path where she ran. The sound of crushing leaves filled the air. The ground was covered with grass and small bushes. In the middle of the area, there was a small lake with a fountain.

Annie could hear someone running behind her, but ignored it. She exited the park and started heading home. The person behind her sped up, catching up. Annie decided to kill her doubts and glanced to the jogged. The sight made her stop dead in her tracks.

Mikasa stood next to her, her black hair swaying along with the breeze. There was a murderous glint in her dark eyes. Annie turned around to run, but the raven wrapped an arm around her mouth and used the other to block any movements the blonde might do.

The sound of tires screeching made Annie struggle against Mikasa. It was ineffective, since the raven was impossibly strong. Four men left the white van and grabbed her. Another man opened the old van's sliding door and she was thrown inside. In the sidewalk, Mikasa stared at her with a smile on her lips.

It was completely dark inside the vehicle. When Annie's eyes got used to the dark, she was met with a gun pointed to her face. A man was behind it, shadows covering his face.

"Be quiet," He warned, glaring at her. Annie frowned.

"Where are we going?" She snarled.

"To see the boss."

 

\--//--

Armin cried silently. His shoulder was on fire. The doctor had left, saying that he needed to get more equipment. The blond looked around, trying to numb the pain. There was a metal door blocking his freedom; the walls were tainted with mold and there was water dripping from the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was all going to be okay, Armin thought, even if a part of him didn't believe it. He looked down at his body. He was stripped of all his clothes, except for the white briefs that covered his intimate parts. There was a dark bruise where Annie had grabbed him. He cursed his luck. He had been kidnapped twice and betrayed by one of his friends. All because he was married to Erwin.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the metal door being unlocked. Kurat entered the room with a plastic bag in his hands and a smile on his lips. Armin followed him with his gaze. The doctor put the bag in the workbench and walked to the blond.

He inspected the wound and hummed in approval, "Don't worry, you won't die soon," The man said, patting Armin's head.

The blond felt the knot in his stomach tighten. The man disappeared from his sight, walking to the workbench. He grabbed the stack of papers from before and started going through them randomly. He stopped, reading the file before nodding.

"Well, this is what I wanted," Kurat mumbled. He went to the bag and grabbed a nut cracker. Armin widened his eyes. He shook his head, sweat dripping down his face.

"Please don't," He pleaded, tears falling from his blue eyes. His world was spinning fast around him. Kurat laughed, arm wrapped around his abdomen.

The man walked up him, smiling. Armin tried to get away from him, but with no result. He ran his finger along the blond's arm. The doctor stopped at his delicate hand. He inspected it, taking his time.

Putting the equipment on the metal table, lining it with Armin's thumb. Kurat grabbed the finger and set it in the nut cracker. The petit man's body shook with fear, eyes shut tight.

"Shall we start?" Kurat asked. Before Armin could beg for his life, he was crushed by an agonizing pain. He screamed, kicking against the restrains. The doctor put a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

 

\--//--

From Annie's calculations, the drive took about thirty minutes. She tried to trace a mental map, but she was unfamiliar the area they were in. Two of Erwin's henchmen covered her head with a sack and howled her out of the van.

They forced to sit down on the ground and tied het hands behind her back. Her face was uncovered. She blinked a few times, getting used to the new location. The rom she was being kept was old; there were brings laying on the floor and dust piling on the floor.

Erwin Smith walked in, with Mike Zacharias and Mikasa Ackerman on his flank. All of them wore dark expressions. Their steps were calculated. The tall man stopped in front of Annie and scrutinized her. After a few seconds he growled. He raised his wrists, letting Mike take his cuff links. He rolled up his sleeves and undid his bolo tie.

"So, Miss Leonhart, I've seen before , haven't I?" He asked, staring right into her eyes. His eyes were an endless void of nothingness. Smith towered over her, covering her with his shadow.

Annie remained silent, glaring at the man. Her loyalty laid with Zeke and she wasn't going to betray him. Erwin sighed and started to walk around her.

"Zeke must be so desperate," He started, sliding his hands into his dress pant's pockets. He stopped when he was facing her. He grabbed an handful of her hair and yanked her head back. She gasped, but quickly regained her composure.

He chuckled dryly, "I mean, it was a great plan. Infiltrate the group of friends long enough for them to trust you and then attack."

Annie furrowed her eyebrows, like hell she was going to break. Suddenly, someone kicked her side. She groaned in pain, holding back her voice. Erwin let go of her hair and looked at the attacker. Mikasa stood there, calm as always. She bowed, "I apologize." Annie leaned forward, clenching her fists.

The yakuza aised his hand, accepting the apology. Erwin drew his gun from his holster. Annie widened her eyes in surprise.

"You know, Armin is the most beautiful person I've ever seen," He said, checking the number of bullets in the gun. Erwin smiled fondly, "He's so cute. And his mind... He's brilliant," His voice turned cold and sour, "He's mine and you betrayed him."

He pointed the gun at Annie's face, right between her eyes, "You're going to call your boss this afternoon. If you say a word about us, I'll kill you."

Annie's eyes never left the gun. Her resistance was futile. Smith always had his way. Annie nodded, eyes falling to the floor.

 

\--//--

Eren was in his bed, curled up against Levi. He had just woken up and the yakuza had stayed with him all night. Eren blinked a few times, getting used to the light. He smiled as his husband tighten his hold around him.

"Hey, there," Levi whispered, kissing his forehead. Eren looked at his lover; the raven was half naked. His shirt was neatly draped on a visitor's chair and he was still wearing his suit pants. The brunet felt guilty, seeing that he was the cause of all of this.

Levi grabbed his chin, tilting his head back. He rubbed his thumb along Eren's plump lips and leaned down to kiss his husband. Their lips fit perfectly, their kiss getting hotter by the second. Eren's moaned, racking his nails along Levi's back. Levi groaned, slipping his tongue inside his lover mouth. The brunet arched his back, blushing. Levi smirked. He slid his hands under Eren's pants and rested his fingers on the round ass.

He fucked Eren's mouth, drowning every one of the his sounds. Levi groped him, making the brunet throw his head back in pleasure.

A knock interrupted them. Eren hid his face on Levi's chest, his ears turning red. A nurse opened the bedroom's door, walking in. She stopped immediately when she saw Levi's murderous glare. The nurse took a few steps back, red as a tomato.

She bowed, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know... I'll come back later."

After the poor woman left the room, Eren groaned, "That was a mood killer."

Levi chuckled, running his fingers through his messy chocolate hair calmly. Eren drew small circles on the yakuza's chest, enjoying the moment.

The raven sighed, kissing his husband one more time, "I need to go to work."

Eren protested quietly, getting off his lover. Levi chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry. But I'll see you tonight."

The brunet looked at him, skeptical. The yakuza smiled and got out of bed. He put on his shirt and leaned down for one last kiss. He walked to the door, "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too," The brunet smiled. Levi left, leaving him alone. He rolled over to his side and curled up into a ball. He smiled.

Eren really loved his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
